Confusion 4 Acceptance
by Angusina
Summary: This is a continuation of the previous 3 stories.  Won't really make any sense if you haven't read the other 3.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion 4 – Acceptance

(Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and ejoyed the previous 3 parts of this. Hope you enjoy this one.)

Tony had been very happy at work. He was much more settled and was spending a lot of his free time with Gibbs, not that he told the others that. He still told them outrageous stories of his nights out. He would see a small smile appear on Gibbs face as he told them. Ducky was very pleased for both of them.

Tony came bounding into Abby's lab, "Hey Abbs," he said."

"Tony," she smiled back at him. "Got something for me?"

"Nope, no new cases just now. We're all working on cold cases. It's driving me nuts, Abbs. It's not that I want anyone to be hurt to keep me busy, it's just McGoo. He is so in his happy place, showing off his computer skills."

"It's what he's good at Tony."

"I know."

"Have you heard from Jackson?"

"Yes, I'm going up there this weekend."

"Just you?"

"Yes. What can I say, he likes my company. At least he gets a conversation out of me," he turned to face Gibbs knowing the man had heard his comment and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at your desk, working on old cases?" Gibbs asked.

"On my way," Tony said moving past Gibbs as a hand came out and swatted him. "Ow!" he said moving quickly towards the stairs.

"He is so much happier," Abby said.

"I'm glad, he's had a hard time recently."

"He enjoys the attention you give him."

"Not all of it," Gibbs said. "I'm not a push over, you know. There are rules he has to follow." Abby giggled. "What?"

"I just can't imagine Tony doing as he's told."

"He's getting better. Now get on with your work while I check that Tony did go back to his desk."

He walked into the bullpen just as Tony was about to throw a scrunched up piece of paper at McGee. Gibbs shook his head and Tony let it fall into the bin. "Go get us all some coffee," Gibb said."

"Me? But he's the Probie."

"You. He's got important work to do." Tony got up reluctantly.

"This isn't..." Gibbs glare stopped him complaining any further. "Fine. Don't want to interrupt McGenius doing his work." His computer made a noise. "Can I read my e-mail before I go?"

"Of course." Tony sat down and read it. He saw Tony's face go white. "Everything ok?"

Tony looked up. "What? Oh yes, everything's fine." He got up and left.

Tony went to Gibbs' favourite shop to pick up the coffee and doughnuts. He had been surprised to receive an e-mail from the Private Investigator he had hired. He hadn't expected him to find something out this quickly. He would have to sneak away to speak to him as he hadn't told Gibbs anything about hiring him. He quickly went back to the office and handed out the coffee. "You ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes fine," Tony answered quickly, a bit too quickly for Gibbs' liking.

Tony saw Gibbs watching him as the day went on. He'd have to be careful or Gibbs would find out what he was doing. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Gibbs but this was something he wanted to do himself. He wasn't used to having someone in his life who wanted to know what he was doing and what time he would be home. It was a strange feeling.

"I need to leave a bit earlier tonight," he said to Gibbs. 2I'm meeting a friend." Gibbs' trouble radar began to ping. Tony hadn't mentioned meeting an old friend but he couldn't ask too much in the office. "Is that ok?"

"Yes." What else could Gibbs say? They weren't busy. He'd speak to Tony when he got home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said picking up his coat and leaving.

You'll be seeing me tonight, Gibbs thought. He picked up his cell phone and pressed the key for Tony's number. No answer. Now he knew Tony was up to something, but what?

Tony hurried out of the building. He heard his phone ring and looked at the screen. Gibbs. He turned off the phone. He got into a taxi and made his way to the Private Investigator's office.

He knocked and entered. "Hi Dave, what did you find out?"

"Sit down Tony."

Tony was immediately worried. People only asked you to sit down when there was trouble. "What's wrong?"

"I asked a friend of mine to try and trace your father and mother's families."

"You told me this..."

"I know but she phoned me last night, she wanted to meet me this morning."

"And?"

"She didn't show up."

"Maybe she was too busy."

"I've been to her house. Someone had been searching through it and none of her neighbours had seen her."

"She might just have been called away in a hurry."

"I suppose. I'll leave it for one more day then if I can't get in touch I'll phone the police."

"Do you have any idea what she found?"

"No, she said she'd tell me when I saw her. I could ask someone else to look into it."

"No it's okay."

"I've been doing some research into your mother's parents. Did you know they were British?"

"British? Mum never said very much about them although people often used to say I had her accent when I was small. Said I spoke like Little Lord Fauntleroy."

"Did you know they were still alive?"

"What?"

"Yes. I managed to trace their phone number if you wish to contact them. That's one of the reasons I asked Marcy to check her family, she knew how to find out that sort of information in Britain."

Tony took the number and put the card in his wallet. "I'll phone you later," he said walking out.

He walked along the sidewalk, he was so preoccupied that he didn't see the black van begin to follow him. It drove over and came to a halt just in front of him. He just had time to register it was there when two men jumped out. A cloth was placed over his mouth and after two breaths he collapsed into their arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tony woke up in a large building tied to a chair. A bright light was shining down onto his face. "Well Junior," a voice said from the darkness. "We meet again." Tony's head snapped towards the voice as he saw a shape move towards him.

"Dad!" He saw a frown take shape on his father's face. He'd never been allowed to call this man that. He quickly changed it to "Father."

"Better," the man said," although I'd prefer if you didn't call me either name. As far as I'm concerned you are not my son." Tony tried not to show how much that hurt him, after all his father had disowned him many years before.

"I want to know why you have people investigating your mother's death."

"I'm not..."

A hand slapped his face, the ring on the finger catching his cheek. "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" the man bellowed

"I'm not." The hand slapped him again, harder this time. He could feel blood trickling down from his cheek.

"You always were a liar. You will stop interfering now or I will make your life and the life of your friends a living hell." He bent down and looked straight into Tony's eyes. "You know I can do it." Tony shivered as he heard this. He certainly knew this to be true.

"Why pick on them?" Tony argued.

"I will control you however I feel appropriate. Until now you have done nothing to really annoy me since you moved from Baltimore but remember what happened to your friends there. You do not interfere in my business." He stared down at Tony. "I have seen photographs of you with that man Gibbs. I can see he likes to make a fool of you. He's very good at it."

"He's doesn't," Tony protested.

"You don't really believe he wants you as a friend. God how stupid are you?" He saw the hurt cross Tony's face. "Tony!" he said softly and then laughed. "You really believed they cared for you. Still the same old Tony." He laughed harshly. "I also have photographs with an older man, Gibbs' father I believe. They are certainly making a fool out of you. Your own grandparents wanted nothing to do with a worthless creature like you why would this man?" He saw the defeated look in Tony's face. He grabbed his chin and said," No more snooping."

"Fine."

DiNozzo senior turned towards his two henchmen. "Take him back.." he looked back at Tony," but before you release him teach him a lesson. No more marks on his face though. I always found a belt applied to his back or backside was very effective."

"No!" Tony screamed.

DiNozzo senior walked back to his car listening to the sound of a belt whistling through the air and the cries of his son. Weakling, he thought as he climbed in.

Finally the two men dropped Tony back at his apartment. He could barely move. He went straight in and had a hot shower. He hissed as the water hit his back and buttocks. When he came out he saw the red light on his answer machine blinking. Three messages were from Gibbs demanding to know where he was, the other was from the P.I. The message said 'Off the case as of now, send money to cover expenses incurred so far'. Tony realised that his father had obviously got to him. He was so tired. His father had made his life a misery. Everywhere he went he caused trouble for him, now he'd have to leave here. He went to the closet and took down a box containing photographs. He lifted out the few he had thanks to one of the maids that worked in the house. His father had ordered every one of his mother's photographs to be burned. Cassie had managed to get a handful and bring them to him. He looked at his mother's photo. She was beautiful. He wished he could remember more about her, he hadn't seen a lot of her as he was growing up. His father said she was too busy or drunk. His father was right, no one really cared about him, he was a lost cause.

He drew his arm back and swept them off his bed. He grabbed a bag, packed it and left. He picked up his cell phone and dialled Gibbs' work number and left a message. 'Going out of town with a buddy, will be back in three days'. He got in his car and drove off. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to get away. He stopped at a motel and booked in. He went out and bought a few bottles of whiskey.

Three days later he arrived back at his apartment. He took his bag into his bedroom, he'd forgotten about the photos. Damn he wished he'd put them away. There she was staring up at him again. He picked up the picture and lay down on his bed. He felt the tears trickle down his face. Why did he care?

That was how Gibbs found him. Fast asleep, stinking of booze with tear marks on his cheeks. He sat on the bed and ran his hand through Tony's hair. Tony leapt off the bed when he felt the hand on his hair. Gibbs was concerned about the frightened look on Tony's face. He was actually shaking. "Tony," he said in a soft voice. "It's just me." Gibbs saw the flight or fight look on Tony's face before he recognised Gibbs.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"What do you think? You leave a message on my phone saying you're taking three days off and I hear nothing from you. I was worried. And rightly so looking at your face." Tony put his hand up to the healing cuts. "Want to explain it to me, son?"

"NO! I don't need to explain anything to you. You're not my father." He saw the wince on Gibbs face but the way he was feeling he didn't care. "And I'd prefer if you didn't come into my apartment without knocking. I'd like my key back." He held out his hand. Gibbs actually looked shocked. Tony tried to tell himself he didn't care but in fact it was breaking his heart. However he could still hear his father's words playing over and over in his head.

Gibbs couldn't make any sense of this, he'd seemed so happy. This was not the Tony he knew. He looked up at Tony's face, it was completely emotionless. He held out the key. "Go!" Tony said forcefully. Gibbs could see he was not going to get anywhere with Tony in this state so he left.

Tony flung the key across his apartment. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted someone to hurt, he was useless. He started to throw things. He didn't stop until everything he owned was scattered around his room.

Meanwhile Gibbs had got into his car. He looked across to the other side of the street, a black was sitting there with two men in suits. Gibbs checked the number plate and drove off. He pulled into the side of the road further down and took out his cell phone. "McGee, find out who owns this car," he said before closing the phone.

He kept watch on the car until his phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Boss, the car is registered to DiNozzo International."

Gibbs shut the phone. Damn! Why hadn't Tony spoken to him?

He pulled the car back out into the traffic and parked back at Tony's again. He almost ran up the stairs. He knocked at the door, no answer. "TONY!" He couldn't hear anyone moving about. "Tony open this door right now before I break it down." Still no answer. "I'll count to three. 1. 2. 3." His boot connected with the door and it flew in. He checked the rest of the apartment. Nothing. He strode out and marched down to the car. He banged on the window. "Where is Tony?"

One of the men opened the window, "Who are you?"

"I want to know where Tony is." He held up his hand to stop the man from speaking," And before you say anything else I know you work for DiNozzo International."

"We..."

Gibbs drew his gun, "I am losing patience."

"We do not have him."

"Prove it."

The man picked up a phone and dialled a number. "Mr. DiNozzo, it's Marty. There's a man here holding a gun on us, he's asking about Anthony." He held the phone out for Gibbs. "He wants to speak to you."

"Mr. Gibbs I presume," DiNozzo senior said.

"I want to know what you've done with Tony."

"I have no interest in the person you are looking for."

"He's your son."

"I have no children."

"Stop playing stupid games. You've got men outside his apartment."

"They are not there to take Anthony."

"And you expect me to believe that," Gibbs said angrily.

"I don't care what you believe. My people will leave now."

Gibbs slapped the phone on the top of their car. "Get out of my sight. But let me warn you now. If I find out you've had anything to do with Tony's disappearance you better hide well." The car drove off.

Gibbs took out his own phone again. "McGee, track Tony's cell phone."

Gibbs went back to Tony's apartment to wait for McGee's call. There was a knock at the door. "Mr. Gibbs," an older lady asked.

"Yes."

"Tony was here earlier. I got quite a fright. I heard things being knocked over and then Tony came out. He said he'd knocked something over and he apologised for the noise. Such a polite young man."

"Where did he go?"

"He left by the back entrance."

"Thank you."

His phone rang. "Boss, Tony's heading to New York."

"Keep tracking him."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Thanks for all the lovely reviews)

Gibbs phone rang again as he was driving towards New York. "Boss he's stopped at Pinelawn Cemetery on Long Island." He then gave Gibbs directions.

"Thanks McGee," Gibbs said.

Gibbs drew up beside Tony's car. He walked into the cemetery and looked around. It was a huge place. There were a few people walking around. He went over to a man who was standing at the side. "I'm looking for this young man," Gibbs said holding up his phone with a picture of Tony on it.

"Saw him way over there by that wall," he said. He was standing in front of a gravestone in the shape of a small open book." Gibbs looked in the direction the man was pointing. He could make out a shape kneeling down.

"Thanks." He walked over.

Tony was kneeling. On the small gravestone was written Mairead DiNozzo, born 1962 – died 1889. Mother of Anthony DiNozzo.

"Your mother Tony?"

Tony turned round quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"I told you I don't need you."

"And I chose not to believe you."

"Then more fool you," Tony said getting up to move away. Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Stop it. You can say what you like but it is not going to make me go away. What has all this got to do with your father?"

"Nothing," Tony answered sullenly. Tony saw Gibbs eyes narrow, he was swung around and Gibbs delivered four hard swats to his backside.

"Don't lie." Tony gasped and his hands went back to cover his backside. He looked around to make sure no one had seen what had happened. "Now answer the question." Tony pursed his lips and glared at Gibbs. "Your choice," Gibbs said. He pulled Tony towards him, bent him forward and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist.

"No!" Tony shouted as Gibbs' hand made contact with his backside. The swats continued until Tony said," I'll tell you." Gibbs let him up but kept a hand on one arm.

"He found out I was trying to find out information about my mother. He frightened the P.I. I hired." He saw Gibbs eyes narrow again. "Then he warned me off."

"How?"

"By saying he would hurt my friends," Tony said softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Gibbs looked straight into Tony's eyes.

"His goons took a belt to me. That's why I went off for three days, I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Why didn't you tell me? After all I've said to you. I've told you how I feel about you, son."

"I just..." Gibbs pulled him into his arms.

"If I'd known they'd hurt you I wouldn't have..," Gibbs tried to apologise.

"What's your rule about apologising Boss?" Tony managed to say. "Any way they didn't really hurt."

"Must be losing my touch then," Gibbs said glad that Tony was able to joke with him. He turned to look at Tony's mother's grave. "She was very young when she had you."

"Yes. I put the gravestone on. It was all I could afford. He made her life hell." Gibbs didn't need to ask who 'he' was. "I don't blame her for wanting to die, Gibbs. Her life was a living hell. But why did she leave me behind?"

Gibbs pulled him into another hug. "She should have got you away."

"No. He wouldn't have let her go."

"She should have protected you."

"You don't know what it was like, don't judge her."

"Then explain to me," Gibbs said.

"Leave me alone."

"Not going to happen son."

"I'm not your son," Tony said remembering what his father had said.

"What did he say?"

"I don't kn..."

"You know what happens when you lie to me," Gibbs reminded him.

Tony hesitated. His backside still stung and he didn't want a repeat of that. "He said I had to stop looking into my mother's life. The P.I. had hired a genealogist to look into my mother's family."

"It was a her. She disappeared. The P.I. also dropped the case."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You've done so much, I didn't want to be a burden." Gibbs hand shot out and smacked him hard on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You will never be a burden. Ever." He grabbed Tony's head and made him look at him. "I mean what I say, you seem to have forgotten that."

"People get tired of me," Tony said.

"Don't judge everyone by what your father is like. I am not him and I never will be."

"But he could hurt you."

"I can look after myself."

Tony turned to look at the grave again. "I loved her Gibbs but I don't think she ever loved me." Tony felt the tears drip down his face.

"Did he tell you that?" Tony nodded. "He's lying to hurt you. Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"My dad's. I think we need some time to talk again and set a few things straight."

"I'm good." Gibbs gave him a look. "I am."

"We are going to have to have a serious talk about telling lies. If you're good I'd hate to see you when you feel lousy."

"Oh come on Boss."

"Let's go."

Tony turned to follow when he saw an old lady approaching. "Tony?" she said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Tony looked at the woman carefully," Martha?" he asked.

"Yes." She ran up to him and before he knew it she had wrapped him in her arms. "It's so good to see you." Gibbs looked on, a smile on his face. "I'm so sorry I left you but I had no choice." A tear ran down her face.

"I know. It's alright."

Gibbs held out his hand," Gibbs," he said.

"Sorry," Tony said, "This is my Boss. Boss this is Martha, she used to be my nanny."

"Pleased to meet you," she said shaking hands.

"I've never seen you here before," she said to Tony.

Tony went red. "I know I should have visited more often but..."

"Is there somewhere we could go and have some coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"There is a cafe just down the road," Martha said.

"He can't cope without his coffee," Tony quipped. Gibbs gently cuffed the back of his head. "Hey, you know it's true," Tony answered defending his statement.

Martha looked at the two of them. This was more than a Boss/ worker relationship. Before she'd realised that this was Tony she'd seen him being swatted.

They walked down the road, Gibbs kept his eye on the black car parked down the road. There were two men inside watching them.

The cafe was like an old fashioned tea room. The tables had tablecloths and they served a variety of cakes and sandwiches. They sat at a table.

Gibbs picked up the menu and asked Tony what he wanted to eat. "Not hungry," was the reply.

"You've just driven all the way from Washington."

"So did you."

"I'm going to eat."

"He was always stubborn," Martha interrupted.

"I'm not stubborn," said and wasn't amused when they both laughed. He pouted.

"He used to do that as well, to get his own way. His mother could never say no." Tony looked very sad at the remark so Martha asked, "What's wrong?"

"His father," Gibbs answered. "He told Tony that his mother didn't love him."

"That is so untrue," Martha said. "She loved you so much."

"Not enough to live," Tony said bitterly.

Martha looked puzzled. "Tony what do you think happened to your mother?"

"She drank herself to death because she was fed up with a weakling like me."

"Oh good God no. How could he tell you such a load of lies? The bas****, pardon my language."

"He said she drank too much and then she killed herself."

"No, that is not true. She was ill. Don't you remember visiting her in her room?"

"Sort of. But she did smell of drink."

"She did drink but it was because she was in pain. Your father's doctor would not prescribe strong pain killers and she was in a lot of pain."

"I never knew." Gibbs could see the tears forming in Tony's eyes and he put his arm round his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Martha smiled, she was right about this man.

"Your father," she almost spat the word out," was a horrible, vindictive man. When she died he sacked all the staff that her known her, he told us not to come to the funeral but I came. You looked so small in that black suit. No one even held your hand. I wanted to come over and sweep you up and take you home with me."

"I wish you had," Tony said.

"Oh my dear boy," her hand covered his. "I went back to the house many times but I was not allowed in. I sent letters but I doubt you got them." Tony shook his head.

"He sent me away to school the next day. I rarely came back."

The waitress came up and asked for their order. Gibbs gave Tony a look," You have a choice, you order or I do and what I order will be very healthy, lots of vegetables, and you will eat it."

"Can I have a cheeseburger and fries?" Tony asked.

"Good boy," Gibbs said.

"Did my mum mention her family?" Tony asked Martha as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Yes. She used to tell me stories about her childhood. She had a very happy childhood, her father was a Professor at Edinburgh University." Tony laughed. When Martha looked at him quizzically he explained," I have a friend called Ducky who trained there. What about her mother?"

"She came from a very wealthy family. I remember her showing me a photograph of it."

"How did she meet my father?"

"She was a very clever young woman, she went to University at 15. When she was just 17 she came over to New York to visit some family. She told me she became quite a wild child. She attended lots of parties, I think because she'd spent most of her time at the University protected by her family she went a bit off the rails. Your father could be very charismatic when he wanted to be and she was very impressionable. She fell for him and was married within 4 months."

"What did her parents do?"

"They were furious. They contacted your father telling him they were going to contest the marriage. They were going to make sure that neither he nor their daughter could get hold of any of their money. They had guessed rightly that he had only married her for the money and her family connections."

"What family connections?"

"Your grandmother's father was Sir William Paddington, the famous British industrialist. He had businesses all over the world. Your father thought that by marrying your mother he would get a lot of contacts in the business world. Your mother also had a huge trust fund that would mature when she was 21."

"So his marriage was just for convenience?"

"Yes. Her parents wanted her to leave him but by then she was already pregnant with you. Your father made sure that she had no contact with them and they were told never to contact her. I don't think she spoke to them again."

"That's so sad," Tony said. "How could they not try and contact her? If she'd been my daughter I would have got her out of there."

"I think as far as they knew the messages telling them not to contact her came from your mother."

"Did she not try and tell them about her illness? Surely it would have been reported in the papers."

"No one outside of the family knew anything about your mother's illness. She never attended a hospital."

"The P.I. I hired said they were still alive."

"Are you going to contact them?"

"I don't know."

"If I give you my phone number and address will you keep in contact with me?"

"Of course. It's been great seeing you again. Do you know my grandparents names?"

Yes, Alicia Paddington and Colin McLeod. I remember your mum saying it was funny that she'd come to America to stay because her grandmother Connie had been born in America. She said her American blood must have called her home. She used to have a picture of her, she loved her Granny. She used to tell her stories about her family from America."

"Do you remember any?"

"I remember her saying her grandfather Callum was Scottish and her great grandfather was Irish. She said she had a lot of Celtic blood in her which explained her temper."

"Do you know where her family came from in America?"

"No sorry. But I do have some photographs at home. She told me to keep them in case you ever wanted them."

"Thanks," Tony said. "I'd like that."

They ate their food and then left. Tony bent down to give her a kiss. "Keep in touch." She handed Tony a piece of paper with her address and telephone number. "I'll get my granddaughter to send the photos to you by e-mail."

"Thanks," Tony said.

Gibbs handed her his card. "If you think of anything else please call."

Martha pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "Keep him safe, his father is a dangerous man."

"I will," Gibbs said kissing her on the forehead.

As they walked away Tony said," I thought you only liked red heads," to which he received another slap to the back of the head. "You do know one of these days you are going to cause brain damage."

"Never going to happen," Gibbs said.

"Why?"

"Has to be a brain in there to damage," Gibbs laughed.

"Very funny," Tony said hurrying to catch up with him.

They made it back to their cars. Gibbs noticed the black car had gone. "It's gone Gibbs," Tony said.

"You saw it too?"

"Wouldn't be much of an agent if I missed that."

"Let's head to Jackson's."

"I haven't got any clothes," Tony said.

"I packed some for you," Gibbs said.

"Thanks," Tony answered sarcastically. The slap to his head wasn't unexpected.

"You can follow me and you'd better. Don't make me come looking for you. I don't think your butt is up to another meeting with my hand."

"Fine," Tony answered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There is spanking in this chapter. If you do not like this please do not read.)

They both arrived at Jackson's at the same time. Jackson opened the door when he heard the cars draw up. "Tony! Leroy!" he said in surprise. "I knew Tony was coming but I thought it was this weekend," he said to Tony.

"It was but he made me come now," Tony said.

"Change of plan Dad. Is it okay if we stay for a few days?"

"You don't need to ask son. Come in." He saw the sulky look on Tony's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tony said.

"Tony Dad has turned up. He's not happy that Tony has been trying to find out some information about his mother's family."

"I'm going to my room," he said then looked at Gibbs. "If that's alright," he said sullenly. Gibbs gave him a look that said don't push your luck and Tony ran upstairs. They both heard the door slam loudly.

"I take it his father has stirred things up."

"Yep. He gets in Tony's head and twists things around. He has him doubting himself and us."

"He seemed so much better when I spoke to him on the phone."

"He was. Damn the man!"

Tony had thrown his bag on the floor and then threw himself on the bed waiting for Gibbs to come up. He knew he wouldn't be pleased at him slamming the door. When he didn't come he thought he's fed up of me as well. He shut his eyes wanting to blank out everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>"Tony come on it's time to get up."<p>

Tony turned on the bed and realised he was under the covers. Gibbs must have come up and put him to bed. Suddenly the covers were pulled off him. "Tony, it's time to get up."

"Let me sleep Gibbs."

A smack to his butt had him springing out of bed. "And just who are you calling Gibbs?"

Tony blinked rapidly. "Dad?"

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked seeing how puzzled Tony looked.

"Sure, sorry I was dreaming."

"You need to hurry up or you'll be late for school."

Tony was baffled, he hadn't had any dreams for a long time. Why were they starting again?

Tony got up and got dressed. He went through tot the kitchen. "Good morning Tony," a woman's voice said.

Tony nearly dropped when he saw Rose. "Rose?"

"What's wrong Tony? You don't look well. Jethro, should he be going to school?" She pushed him towards the seat and made him sit down.

Gibbs came through, "Rose is right, you don't look well." Tony looked at Rose's finger, there was a wedding ring. They were married. Then he looked at Rose again, what an idiot, how could he have missed the fact that she was pregnant. He wondered how much time had passed since he was last there.

"I'm fine. Honest."

"If you're not well you can stay home from school."

"No I'm okay. Don't want to disappoint my friends by not turning up," he smiled.

"No more pranks Tony," Gibbs said. "We've had this discussion. Mr. Grenouille is not amused with your tricks and neither am I."

Who is Mr. Grenouille? Tony thought.

"I'll saddle Blaze for you while you eat."

Tony was soon riding towards town. He was quite enjoying being back. He wanted to see Abby and even Tim. He was so glad Gibbs and Rose got married but he wondered why he was back. He'd thought that he might be there to make sure he got married but that couldn't be right if he was back now. Maybe Gibbs was right and this was just a dream, a place where he felt safe.

He put Blaze in the corral and ran to meet Abby and Tim. He was surprised to see a male teacher come out and ring the bell. Where was Cait?

The school had been extended and there were now two classes. Maybe she was next door. The man called out the names and then they all sat. He told them to take out their reader until he called their name. Tony sat thinking about where Cait might be and why he was back. He felt Abby nudge his arm. "Anthony Gibbs," the man called.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Come here. Did you not hear me calling your name?"

"No sir." The class laughed.

"Hold out your hand." Tony did and he brought a ruler down over the palm. Tony hissed. "The other one." Tony held it out and the ruler came down once more. "Maybe that will teach you to pay attention."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Tony tucked his hands into his pockets. They both stung.

The morning took a long time to pass. The man was much stricter than Cait. They all sat under the tree at recess. "Your hands okay Tony?" Abby asked.

"Still stinging some but they should be okay by lunchtime."

"I wish Miss Todd was back," Sarah said sitting down beside Tim.

"So do I. I don't think he even likes children," Abby said. "I've never seen him smile. I don't know how he ever married."

The bell rang and they went inside. "We are going to have a test on History today," he said. "I hope you studied well."

Tony grimaced, he had no chance. The paper was put in front of him. He knew the answers to some but not many. He looked up, everyone else was writing but he had nothing else to write. The man, Mr. Grenouille, came up beside him. He picked up the piece of paper. "Is this it?" he asked.

Tony's mouth went dry. "Yes sir. I'm sorry I forgot about the test."

"Then I shall have to teach you a lesson, Mr. Gibbs. Come to the front." The man picked up a thin cane. No Tony thought, not that. "Bend over the desk."

"No," Tony said. The other children gasped.

Tony felt his collar being grabbed and he was bent down over the desk. The cane came down three times. Tony yelled out. He couldn't stop himself. He tried to get up but the man was too strong. "Three more." Tony heard the swish. He couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face. "Stand in the corner," the man said letting him stand.

Tony went to the corner. He rubbed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder," Take this to your father when you go home tonight." He put the note in his pocket. "You can stand there till lunchtime."

The bell rang and Tony was so glad to get out of there. He couldn't sit down on the log to have his lunch. "I hate that man," Abby said.

"Not too fond of him either," Tony said biting his sandwich.

Tony spent the rest of the day squirming in his seat. He couldn't find a comfortable way to sit. By the time the bell rang for the end of the day Tony knew he would not be able to ride home.

Gibbs was at the door looking for him when he got back. "Did something happen to Blaze that you are walking?"

"No sir. I got punished at school."

"What?"

"Mr. Grenouille punished me for not studying for my test."

"Tony, how often have I told you to do your homework," Gibbs said.

"I forgot."

"You'll not forget again."

"No sir." Tony couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes.

"Tony," Gibbs said in a gentle voice, that was enough, Tony threw himself into his arms.

"Sh! It's alright. I'm not going to punish you." He couldn't understand why Tony was so upset. "Let's get you into the house." He led Tony to the table and sat him in the chair. Tony hissed. Rose brought a glass of milk and cookies for him. Tony handed Gibbs the note.

"He what?" Gibbs shouted. Tony almost spilled his milk.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"I'm not angry with you. What did he hit you with?"

"A cane." Tony put his head down.

"Go into your room and put your nightshirt on, son. I'll be in in a moment." Tony ran to his room. Gibbs went in carrying his milk and cookies. Tony was lying face down on his bed. Gibbs sat on the bed. "Let me look Tony." He lifted up the hem of the nightshirt. He saw 6 red lines. He wanted to smash the man in the face. He put the nightshirt down. "Eat your cookies, Rose made them especially for you."

"Can I have them later? I'm not really hungry."

"Sure son." Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair. He watched as Tony's eyes closed. Soon he was fast asleep.

Gibbs left the house and saddled his horse. "Where are you going Jethro?" Rose called.

"To speak to that teacher. He is never hitting Tony like that again."

He rode off.

Soon he was at the schoolhouse. He knocked loudly at the door. Mr. Grenouille answered. "Mr. Gibbs come in."

"No thank you. I just came to tell you that if you ever use a cane on Tony again, I will come here and thrash you with it."

"You have no right to speak to me like that."

"I have every right. Tony is my son and I sit on the board that elected you to this job. If you can't control the children without using that then you're not much of a teacher."

"I have taught in some of the finest schools in America."

"Then maybe you should go back to one of them. I know Tony is no angel but he didn't deserve what you did to him today. If he misbehaves or doesn't do his work you tell me and I'll deal with it. But I mean what I say about that cane. Get rid of it."

Gibbs left and got back on his horse. He rode up to the Judge's house and told him what he had done. "I have to agree with your judgement on Mr. Grenouille. I don't like the man. I think the school committee need to look for another teacher for the next session. I'll call a meeting for next week."

"Thanks Tom."

Gibbs rode home. Rose was making dinner and Tony was still asleep.

* * *

><p>"Tony," a voice shouted. He leapt up quickly putting his hands to his backside. It wasn't sore anymore. Then he realised he was back at Jackson's house. He shook his head. "Tony dinner," Jackson said. "If you sleep now you'll never sleep tonight."<p>

Gibbs and Jackson were already at the table when Tony came down. "You okay?" Jackson asked.

"Just tired."

"Are you interested in finding out about your mother's family?" Jackson asked. "Because I have a cousin who lives in Great Britain. Her name is Fiona Tanner. I could ask her to do some research if you want?"

Tony then thought about it. His father had already frightened off two people he didn't want to involve anyone from Jackson's family. "No, just let it go. I wouldn't want anyone else hurt and my father can be a ruthless man."

Jackson could see how upset Tony was becoming so he did not continue the conversation. However he was determined to contact his cousin and ask her for some help.

Tony picked at his meal,"Eat some more Tony," Gibbs said.

"Not really hungry, Gibbs."

Tony helped clear the table and then they all sat down to watch TV. Jackson took his cordless phone and went out to the back yard. "Fiona, I need to ask a favour."

Gibbs looked over at Tony. He wasn't even watching the TV. "How about some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Okay," Tony said.

Jackson came in from the back yard. Gibbs handed him a mug and took one through to Tony. He drank it. Gibbs knew there was something really wrong. Tony never sat quietly, in fact he'd often complained about the fact that Tony seldom stopped talking.

Tony yawned. "It's been a long day, go to bed," he said.

"I'm fine," Tony replied.

"Don't make me make it an order," Gibbs said.

Tony got up,"Fine," he huffed and stomped off to his room.

"Not exactly a ray of sunshine is he?" Jackson said.

"Nope."

"We should just get some sleep as well. I think we're going to need it."

Tony was sitting in his room when Gibbs entered. "You didn't say I had to sleep," he answered sullenly.

"That's what people usually do when they go to bed."

"I slept earlier." Gibbs could see Tony was just looking for a fight so he got up.

"Okay, your decision," he said leaving the room.

Tony threw a book at the door. He was so angry he wanted to shout and scream at someone.

Gibbs heard something hit the door. He had been right not to confront Tony.

Gibbs went to bed, he could still hear Tony moving around. Finally he heard him lie down. He managed to fall asleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

(Thanks to everyone who reviewed.)

Tony woke up back on the farm, his backside was stinging. He felt fingers run through his hair and he opened his eyes. "It's alright, I've dealt with Mr. Grenouille, he will not be taking a cane to you or anyone else. You won't be going back for a few days. I've already spoken to the Judge and we're going to try and get a new teacher for the beginning of the next session."

"Wish Miss Todd was there," Tony said softly.

"I know you like her but she had her own life to lead. Her fiancé returned and they wanted to move to California."

"Glad she's happy," Tony said. He hissed as he moved around on the bed. "I know the caning brought back bad memories for you." Tony nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault."

"Are you going to come out and have something to eat?"

"Too sore to sit."

"Turn over, I'll put some of this cream on for you. Ducky gave it to me when I was in town." Tony went red. "Tony, it's not as if I haven't seen your backside before. It has been over my knee a few times."

"Dad!" Tony had to admit that the cream did work.

"As you have a few days off I thought you could help me put an extra room onto the house. Rose doesn't think it will be big enough when the baby comes."

"The baby can share with me," Tony said.

"That's okay if it is a boy but what if it's a girl."

"I think it's going to be a boy," Tony said confidently. Gibbs ruffled his hair.

"We still need more room," Rose said coming to his bedroom door.

"How many children are you planning to have?" Tony asked cheekily.

"Tony Gibbs!" she said her cheeks going a shade of pink. Gibbs laughed. He loved the way this woman had taken Tony to her heart.

"I think a boy and a girl would be nice. I'd like a brother and a sister."

"I'll see what I can do," Gibbs said.

"Jethro! Now I know where he gets it from."

"Yes blame Dad," Tony said. "I was a much better mannered ..." Tony started to laugh as Gibbs tickled him. "No please, I'll stop."

"Jethro leave him," Rose said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Tony got up and winced. "I'll get dressed," he said.

"Might as well stay in that, it will be more comfortable. Take a pillow through and put it on your chair."

The next day Tony helped Gibbs make a start on the extension to the house. Tony heard a rider come in. It was Fornell. "Jethro."

"Tobias."

"Heard you had a run in with the teacher yesterday."

"With good reason Tobias. He took a cane to Tony. You should have seen the mess he was in. "I was not going to allow him to get away with that."

Tobias looked at Tony," Are you alright now?"

Tony looked fearfully at Gibbs," I don't have to go back do I?" he asked.

"It's alright Tony," Fornell said. "I'm just here to ask your Dad some questions."

"He was trying to help me," Tony said.

"He's not in trouble. It's alright."

"Go into the house and ask your m..Rose for some coffee."

"Dad!"

"Please," Gibbs said. Tony walked off. "What's wrong?"

"Grenouille came into my office and made a complaint against you."

"He's got a cheek," Gibbs said.

"That's what I told him, I spoke to some of the children and they told me what he did to Tony and to other kids."

"I didn't touch him. I just told him what I'd do if he ever touched Tony with that cane again."

"I know. Judge Morrow told me. Seems he's already told Grenouille to start looking for another job. The man was not pleased. He told Tom that he would leave at the end of the week, he didn't like this backwater town anyway." Tony came out with their coffee.

"I'm glad he's going. He wasn't a good teacher," Tony said.

"Town will have to find someone else. Judge is already sending adverts to the papers to see if he can get someone quickly."

"Hope they check their background carefully this time," Gibbs said.

"Rose got you working on the extension?" Fornell said.

"Yes. She wants everything to be ready long before the baby arrives," Gibbs said. "You know how women always want things done now."

"I heard that," Rose said coming out. "Extra bedroom could be used as a place for you to sleep if you're not careful."

Fornell laughed. "She's got you with that one."

"You could help," Gibbs said to him.

"Alright I will. I'm sure the town can take of itself for a few hours."

Can I go for a ride on Blaze?" Tony asked. "I'll not be long, I promise."

"Okay seeing as Tobias is here. Off you go."

Tony saddled Blaze and rode out. He stopped just out of sight and tied Blaze to a tree. He made his way back to the rear of the barn and looked for the rifle he had hidden there. He pulled it out from underneath a waterproof sheet that was covered with pieces of tree. It was clean and there was a packet of bullets sitting beside it. He quickly picked it up and went back to Blaze. He stuck the rifle in the empty scabbard and then rode off.

He didn't go too far because his backside was too sore. He pulled up beside a small box canyon. He pulled out the rifle and put bullets in it. He set up some old cans that he'd found there. He must have used this place before he thought. He took aim at one of them and fired. He was knocked onto his backside. He let out a yelp, he'd forgotten the kick a rifle had. He got up and brushed himself down. He was much more careful the next time. He practised for at least half an hour before putting the rifle back. He couldn't be away for too long or Gibbs would come looking for him. He rode back to the farm hiding the rifle before he rode in.

Gibbs was still working with Tobias. Tony put Blaze away and went round the back to quickly clean his rifle. "Did you see anyone shooting?" Gibbs asked.

Tony felt the blood drain from his face but recovered enough to say," No but I heard someone."

"Wonder who it was?" Gibbs said. "Sounded close."

"It'll just be someone out hunting," Tony said.

"I don't like people hunting on my land," Gibbs said.

"Want me to help?" Tony said trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Hold this beam while we slot it in."

Tony was so tired at the end of the day that he nearly fell asleep in his food.

Tony woke up in Jackson's house. He rolled over in bed. He saw the book lying on the floor and remembered throwing it the night before. He was still angry at Gibbs for sending him to bed like a little kid. He got up and dressed. Gibbs was already in the kitchen when he got there.

"Breakfast," Jackson said.

"I'll just have coffee," Tony said looking at Gibbs daring him to say anything.

Jackson put a plate of food in front of him "I'd prefer you ate this," he said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Tony picked up a fork. Now he had two of them telling him what to do. He finished his food, put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"For a walk."

"I'll come with you," he said.

"I CAN go for a walk on my own. I don't need a bodyguard."

"Tony..."

"Just leave me alone," he said slamming the door behind him.

Gibbs made to go after him but Jackson said," Let him go son."

"He knows better than to behave like that."

"He's having a difficult time, give him some space."

"That damned father of his," Gibbs fumed.

"He'll work it out."

"I hope so cause I can't take much more of his attitude. If he goes on like this I'm going to be having a discussion with him he won't like."

Tony made his way to the centre of town. He walked towards the local library. Might as well look up some more records he thought. The library was just opening as he got to the door. He went to the back of the building and had a look at some more of the photographs.

After about an hour he got up to leave.

"So you're Tony," a woman said from behind him.

"Yes," he said immediately smiling at the very attractive woman. "Who are you?"

"Alice. My grandmother knows Jackson. I work here."

"You enjoy it?" he asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Don't sound so surprised. I love working with old books but my favourite is family history. I've been cataloguing these old photographs. I see you were interested in them. Were you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Not really. I am interested in Gibbs family."

"You work with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"Usually. I don't like the fact that it's usually murders that we investigate but I do like the satisfaction of putting the murders behind bars."

"I'm just going for a cup of coffee, would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Tony said.

They went to a small cafe close to the library. "Are you on holiday?"

"Not really. I just had a few days off."

"And you spend them with your Boss? You must be close?"

"I used to think we were."

"What changed it?"

"Nothing," Tony said quickly. "We get on alright."

"Are you free to night? I'm meeting some friends and we're going to hear a band playing at a local bar, you could join us."

"I'd like that. What time should I pick you up?"

"We'll get you. We all go in a big truck. We'll pick you up at Jackson's at 8. Give me your number just in case we're late." Tony wrote out his number for her and she gave him hers.

"Tony felt much better as he walked down the road. At least he wasn't going to be stuck in the house for another night with Gibbs. He arrived at the river and sat on a large rock. There were some boys swimming in the big pool there. He wished he could join them but he knew he was too old to be doing that. He envied the young Tony.

He sat on the ground with his head against the rock. He closed his eyes and listened to the splashing. He felt really relaxed. He must have nodded off because when he woke up the boys were gone. He got up and headed to Jackson's shop.

Jackson was busy with a customer when he came in. He sat behind the counter. "Could you help Leroy empty the boxes in the back?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," Tony answered.

Tony didn't say a word to Gibbs as he unpacked the goods. Jackson came in and set two mugs of coffee in front of them. "Drink up. Have you two talked?"

"I haven't got anything to say," Tony said. Jackson saw his son grimace at the reply.

"I thought we could all sit down and talk tonight at dinner," Jackson said.

"Sorry," Tony said. "I met someone in town and we're going to listen to a band."

"Which someone?" Gibbs asked.

"A girl, she works in the library," Tony said, answering it in such a way as to say mind your own business.

"What's her name?" Jackson asked.

"Alice."

"Alice Stewart." He turned to Gibbs, "you went to school with her uncle, Billy George. His sister, Annie, married Harry Stewart, he owned the garage."

"I remember him, he was the school bully."

"She must be about 25," Jackson said. "She has quite a wild group of friends. I'm not too..."

"Jack I'm a big boy."

"I don't think you should go," Gibbs said.

"You are joking?" Tony said.

"No I'm not, Dad knows these people."

"For f**k's sake, Gibbs. This is just ridiculous."

Gibbs grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Jackson's small kitchen. "What are you doing?" Tony said. Gibbs pressed the soap dispenser.

"Open!" Tony tried to pull out of Gibbs' hand. Gibbs let go only long enough to smack Tony's backside hard.

"Ow!" he said. Gibbs shoved the soap into his mouth and covered his teeth and gums with it. He then dragged him over to a corner and pushed him into it.

"You stay there until I tell you to move."

Tony really wanted to spit the vile stuff out but he knew Gibbs would just put more in. Ten minutes later Gibbs turned him round to face him. "I don't ever want to hear language like that coming out of your mouth, understand?" Tony nodded. "Go rinse."

Tony spent ages rinsing his mouth but he couldn't get rid of the taste. He knew Gibbs was behind him so he turned to face him. "We are going home and you are going to your room. I've had enough of this attitude and nonsense. Get," and he sent him off with a hard smack.

They arrived back at Jackson's. Tony ran up the stairs and went into his room. He threw himself on the bed.

Gibbs came up and said," You'll stay in this room. I'll bring your dinner up to you." He turned round and walked out.

Tony had had enough. He washed and brushed his teeth many times. Then he dressed in his jeans and shirt. He didn't care what Gibbs said, he was going out. He used his cell phone to ring Alice. He told her to pick him up outside the library.

"We're leaving in about half an hour," she said. "The band is starting earlier."

That suited Tony. He could climb out the window and get down to the library before Gibbs knew he was gone.

He heard the door open downstairs, Jack was home. He picked up his book and started to read. He heard footsteps on the stair and then heard Gibbs call to his father. The steps went down again. Even Jack was against him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Thank you to everyone who reviewed.)

Tony dressed in jeans and a t shirt. He pulled out his leather jacket and put it on. He knew it made him look much younger but he didn't care if Gibbs found out about his real age now. He was past caring.

He went out into the hall and opened the window at the front of the house. He climbed out onto the top of the porch and made his way to the edge. Then he swung down onto the grass and ran. He didn't stop until he was nearly at the library. He sat on the bench at the front. Soon a car pulled up and Alice got out. "Tony come on." He walked over to the car and got in. "Tony this is Karl and Jane."

"Hi," he said.

They headed out of town. "Where are we going?" Tony asked. "I thought we were going to the bar to listen to a band."

"We will but first we're going to the clearing."

"The Clearing? What's that?"

"It's a place everyone goes. We've got plenty of drink and something to smoke."

The car stopped and everyone piled out. Tony was introduced to a lot of people. He was given a bottle to drink and he sat on a log with Alice. "You must go to great parties in Washington," she said.

"I've been to a few. I like to go to clubs at the weekend."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Not just now," he said. He noticed she sat closer after he said that. "I've been busy with work."

"I wish I could live in a big city. Stillwater is so boring. I like my job, it's just there's not a lot to do at night."

"You could visit me," Tony said.

"I'd like that," she said. She handed him another bottle.

Tony could feel his head becoming light. "I could do with something to eat," he said.

"We'll eat at the bar. Do you smoke?" she said.

"No." Tony knew he would lose his job if he was caught smoking drugs and Gibbs would kill him.

"You should try this. It gives a great buzz."

"No thanks," he said again. "I'll stick with the beer."

Someone put music on and soon he was up dancing with Alice. Tony hadn't felt this good for a long time. He felt as if he had no cares in the world. He bent down and kissed Alice. She pulled him to a small clearing and they lay down.

Gibbs made some dinner and took it through to his Dad. "I'll take some up to Tony," he said.

He went up the stairs and knocked on Tony's door before entering. "Damn!" he said when he realised he wasn't there. He ran down the stairs, "He's gone. He must have gone to meet Alice. Where does she live?"

"Her family live just opposite the school. Come on, I'll drive."

Jackson caught his son's hand before he pounded on the door. Jackson knocked and a woman opened it. "Jackson good to see you."

"Hi Annie. I'm here to speak to Alice."

"She's not here. She took off with some friends. They were going to listen to a band at a bar just outside of town. What's wrong?"

"It's my grandson, he went with her and I need to speak to him."

"Tony? Yes she said they were picking him up first."

"Anywhere else they might go?"

"They often stop at the clearing. Remember that place Leroy?" she said.

"Yes I do." He turned to his father and said," We better go."

They drove off.

"I am going to thrash him so hard he isn't going to be able to sit for a week," Gibbs said to his father.

"You need to calm down. And slow down." Gibbs slowed the car down. "He's young Leroy and foolish," he held his hand up when he saw Gibbs about to interrupt," I know he deserves to be punished but remember he's also feeling rather fragile just now."

They drove along the road. "What's that up ahead?" Jackson said.

"It looks like flames," Gibbs said speeding up.

They drove towards them. They turned the corner and there in front of them was a car on fire. Gibbs jumped out of his car and tried to get to the car but the flames were too fierce. Jackson pulled out a cell phone. He phoned the fire brigade, police and ambulance. Just then the flames must have reached the petrol tank. A huge explosion knocked them off their feet.

It didn't take long for the emergency services to arrive. All the fire brigade could do was put out the flames, everyone in the car was dead. The police arrived. "Jackson," Sheriff Turner said. "Do you know whose car this is?"

"No. We just drove up and found it. It was on fire when we arrived. The Sheriff went back to his radio. He spoke to someone at the station. "Thanks, you'll need to speak to his parents." He walked back to Jackson.

"Did you find out who it belonged to?" he asked.

"Yes, Karl Newman."

The Sheriff walked back to his car when he heard someone call on the radio. "Okay, thanks Dave." He walked back. "Dave's just been to his house. He was picking up his girlfriend Jane and then Alice Stewart and a friend of hers."

"WHAT?" Gibbs said. "Tony was meeting Alice. Oh my God!"

"Tony?" the Sheriff asked.

"He works for Leroy. He's like a son to him."

"I'm sorry, Jackson."

"It can't be Dad," Gibbs said.

A car came down the road and some people got out. The Sheriff went to speak to them. Gibbs went over. "Did you see who got in the car?" he asked forcefully.

"Hey, you can't question us, we've got rights, you know," the young man said. His words were slurred and he reeked of booze.

"He may not be able to but I can," the Sheriff said. "We've got you for driving under the influence, so you better answer my questions. Did you see Alice Stewart at the Clearing?"

"Yes. She was all over this guy in a leather jacket. They danced and then they disappeared for a time."

"Were they drinking?"

"How would I know? Ask them."

"They were in that car," the Sheriff said pointing to the burnt out wreck that the fire brigade were still trying to put out.

"Oh shit!" The boy ran to the bushes and all that could be heard was him being sick.

A girl got out the car. "Well Millie, what did you see?"

"Alice was with that guy. They were both drinking."

"What about Karl and Jane?" the Sheriff asked.

"Them too. And they were smoking."

"Tony wouldn't," Gibbs said. "Did you see who got in the car?"

"No. I just saw it drive away. But I did see four people in it."

Gibbs just wanted to be sick. He couldn't lose Tony, not like this. His father put his arm around his shoulders. He didn't know what to say but he knew this would destroy Leroy. He'd lost so much. "He wouldn't do this Dad," he said almost as if trying to convince himself it couldn't be true. "He wouldn't. If I'd just gone up to speak to him."

"Leroy, it might not be him, we don't know."

"I need to call Ducky," he said taking his phone out of his pocket. His hand was shaking so much that he couldn't even press the numbers. Jackson took it off him and spoke to Ducky.

"He'll leave now," he said to Gibbs. He could see Leroy was shaking. He led him over to the car and made him sit down. "We need to go home, Leroy."

"No I can't." Jackson took the keys.

He shouted to the Sheriff," I'm taking Leroy home, call when you know something."

Jackson took him back. Gibbs said nothing the whole way back. He managed to get him into the house and put a cup of coffee in front of him. "What am I going to do Dad?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter contains spanking so if you do not like please do not read.)

Tony groaned as he woke up. "Been working too hard," Gibbs said as he came into Tony's room. "Rose has a bath ready for you, it'll ease your muscles."

Tony felt much better after his bath. Rose hissed as she stood up. "You okay, Rose?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a twinge. Off you go and get the extension finished."

"You sure?"

"Stop fussing," she said.

"Tony you do the dishes this morning," Gibbs said.

"I can manage those," Rose protested.

"Tony!" Gibbs said.

Tony got up. "You sit down, you look tired."

"This baby never stops moving," she said. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Go lie down then," Gibbs said. "We can manage."

"I might do that." She moved off to their room.

Tony and Gibbs worked on the new room. Tony good see what a good worker Gibbs was. Everything had to be done just right. Gibbs looked back at his handiwork. "Looks good Dad," Tony said.

"Jethro!" a scream came from the house. The two of them nearly fell over in their haste to get inside.

Rose was still in the bedroom. They both rushed in. "Get the doctor," she said.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Ride into town and get Ducky," he said. Tony took off.

"Hurts," Rose said through gritted teeth.

Gibbs took her hand as she screamed again.

It felt like hours before Tony came back with Ducky. Gibbs was chased from the room. About half an hour later they heard the cry of a baby. Gibbs ran into the room. Tony heard them talking. Ducky came out drying his hand on a towel. "You have a baby brother," he said. "Go in." Tony hesitated. He'd been so looking forward to the baby but now he didn't know what he felt. Ducky saw the indecision on his face. "Your father and Rose are waiting for you," he said. Tony smiled.

"Tony, come meet your new brother," Rose said.

Tony smiled down at the baby. "He's lovely," he said. "What name are you giving him?"

"We thought Jack. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Tony said. He gently touched the baby's face. "We'd better bring the crib in," he said to Gibbs.

"You're right, it's in the barn. Come on Tony."

Soon the baby was settled in his crib and Rose was sleeping. Gibbs and Tony ate at the table. "You're very quiet," Gibbs said.

"Just thinking," he said.

"Let's clean up and go to bed. Jack'll wake us up soon enough."

Tony fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up with the most terrible taste in his mouth. What the hell had he been drinking? He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. The sun was just too bright. Sun? He opened them again. Shit! He was outside. He slowly got to his feet. Gibbs was going to kill him. He remembered leaving Jackson's house and meeting Alice. Where was she? Then the memories all came flooding back. They'd had a drink and then gone somewhere on their own, he smiled at the memory. They'd come back to the clearing and the car was gone. They'd decided to stay at the party at the Clearing and Tony had had more drinks. He was sure he'd smoked something too. But where was Alice? He nearly fell over her as he stepped over a fallen log. She was fast asleep.<p>

He moved around but there was no one else there. He picked up his jacket and swung it over his shoulder and decided to walk to town. He shook Alice's shoulder and she moaned. "Wake up," he said.

What happened?" she asked.

"We must have fallen asleep. Everyone else has gone."

They made their way to town. They saw police car lights further down the road. Tony wondered what they were doing there. He walked on. "Let's go round them," Alice said. "Come on."

They walked into the wood and made their way through it. The path they were on came out at the edge of the town. "Did you enjoy the party?" she asked him.

"Yes. Don't think Gibbs is going to be too happy with me."

"He's not your father. You can do what you want. I'll call you later," she said walking towards her house.

Tony carried on through town. He didn't understand the strange looks that were being thrown his way. He made his way to Jack's house. He stopped at the door. He hesitated as he went to knock. Maybe he should just go back to Washington, Gibbs was going to be so mad.

He looked at the door once more and took a deep breath. Tony DiNozzo was not a coward. He knocked. He heard someone come towards the door.

He was almost knocked over as he was pulled into Jackson's arms. "Where have you been? We thought you were dead."

Then he was pulled into Gibbs arms. A head slap was the very least he had been expecting, a hug no. He was pushed to arms length and then hugged again. He couldn't make any sense of this. Had they both gone mad? He heard a car pull up behind him.

"Mr. Gibbs," a voice said.

He was released from the hug and turned round. A police officer was walking up the path. "We had reports that Mr. DiNozzo was seen walking through town."

"Could someone explain what's wrong," Tony said.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs almost roared. "We thought you were dead, that's what's wrong." This was more like the Gibbs he knew. Suddenly he was swung round and swat after swat was delivered on his backside.

"Boss," he protested as he rose to his toes after a particularly hard swat. "Ow!"

"Inside," Gibbs said.

Tony almost ran in and sat down. No way was he letting Gibbs anywhere near him. The police officer followed Gibbs in a smile on his face. Tony went red knowing that the man had witnessed him being swatted.

Jackson was sitting in one of the armchairs a handkerchief in his hand. Gibbs sat down on the other side of the sofa from Tony and the police officer sat in the remaining chair.

"What the hell happened?" Gibb asked.

"I don't really know," Tony admitted looking up into a very angry face. He put his head down. He knew Jack was upset because of him but why had they thought he was dead?

The police officer decided he better ask some questions. "Anthon..."

"Tony," he said.

"Tony. My name's Johnny. Do you know a Karl Newman?"

"I met a Karl last night but I don't know his last name. He drove us to the party."

"Who else was in the car?"

"Alice and a girl called Jane. Please just tell me what happened."

"There was a car wreck and we thought you were in it. Four bodies were pulled out of the wreck."

"But you must have known it wasn't me," Tony said.

"They were badly burned, all we could tell was that two of them were female and two were male. As you'd been seen with them we assumed one of them was you."

Tony went white. No wonder Gibbs was so angry. "Shit!" he said getting up and running to the toilet. They all heard him being sick. Jackson got up and poured a glass of water and went through with it to Tony. They heard the toilet flush and both of them came back in. "I'm sorry," he said.

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. "Don't you think I've got enough gray hair?" he said to Tony.

"Do you know who was in the car?" Johnny asked.

"No. I just know Alice and I weren't. We were just enjoying the party. When we went to go in the car it was gone so we stayed. We must have fallen asleep."

"Was their drink and drugs at the party?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Tony answered. He raised his eyes to look at Gibbs, he was furious.

"Thanks," Johnny said. He turned to Gibbs. "He's a very lucky young man," he said.

"He might not think so when I've finished with him," he said ominously.

"I'll show you out," Jackson said getting up.

Gibbs glared at Tony. Jackson came in and went to the kitchen. "WELL?" Gibbs said.

"I've said I'm sorry," Tony said.

"That's it." He grabbed Tony by the arm and almost threw him towards the back door. Tony thought he was throwing him out.

"Can I get my stuff?" he said.

"What?"

"Before I have to go, can I pack my things?"

"You are going nowhere but the wood shed. Go!"

"What? But I..."

"NOW!" Gibbs was in no mood for disobedience. Tony scampered out. This was bad.

"Leroy," Jackson said stopping him from following him.

"You are not going to stop me," Gibbs said.

"I wasn't going to. I just want you to calm down, you're too angry."

"Do you blame me?" he shouted.

"No."

"I almost lost him," Gibb said. His voice caught as he said the words. "I almost lost him," he said softly.

Jackson pulled him into his arms. "You didn't lose him." He held him close until he felt him relax. "Now go deal with him."

Gibbs went out the back door and down to the wood shed. Jackson let out a deep sigh. He knew that his son could never have survived without Tony. He had lost too many people who were important to him.

Tony was standing facing the door when Gibbs came in. He could see he was calmer now. Maybe he could talk him out of... Then he saw Gibbs hand go for his belt. "Turn round and bend over the wood pile," he said. "And drop your trousers." Tony stared at him. "Now Tony. I am not going to argue about this."

Tony slowly turned round and unbuttoned his jeans. He leant over the wood. He felt Gibbs hand on his back, he wasn't sure if it was meant to comfort him or hold him down. He hoped it was the former.

"Do you know why I am doing this?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Tell me why."

"I disobeyed you and left the house." The belt came down quickly ten times, Tony could hardly draw breath.

"And?"

"I got drunk at the party," Tony admitted. The belt came down five more times. He couldn't help the sob.

"And this is the big one." Tony couldn't think what he meant. He knew he shouldn't have left the house and he knew he shouldn't have drunk to excess. The belt came down again. He cried out. "I'm waiting," Gibbs said.

"I don't know," Tony said tears beginning to flow down his cheek. "I don't know."

Gibbs hand ruffled his hair. "You endangered your life. That is unacceptable." Tony started to cry again. Gibbs hardened his heart, he so wanted to pull Tony to his feet and comfort him but he knew he had to teach him that endangering his life was unacceptable. He lifted the belt and brought it down another ten times.

When he'd finished he threw the belt to the other side of the shed. He pulled Tony to his feet and held him in his arms. "I will not lose you, Tony. I couldn't bare it. And if I have to beat your ass every day for the rest of your life to get that through to you I will."

Tony held tightly on to him. "I hope it doesn't take that long," Tony said.

"So do I," Gibb said. "Get dressed." Tony hissed as his trousers brushed against his backside. "Go up to your room and rest."

Tony walked slowly back to the house. Jack was sitting on the step outside drinking coffee. "I'm really sorry, Jack."

"I know. But if you ever do something that stupid again it won't just be Leroy you've got to worry about."

"Yes sir."

Tony went up to his room and threw himself on the bed. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. His backside was throbbing.

Ten minutes later Gibbs went up to check on him and he was sound asleep. He picked up a cover and put it over him. He bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks dad," he heard Tony say sleepily.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

(Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated this for ages. I have finished this story on paper and will update it as often as I can.)

Gibbs sat on the porch talking to his father, he took a sip out of his coffee cup. "That boy is going to have me grey before he's any older."

Jackson laughed, "Hate to tell you Leroy but you're grey already."

"Very funny."

"He just needs a bit of guidance. He needs **you **son, sometimes he just doesn't realise it."

"He has no idea how a family works. He still listens to his father and believes him when he says he's useless."

"He's his father Leroy. A child always wants to please their father no matter how old they get."

"There's no way he can though. A saint couldn't please that man," Gibbs said angrily.

"How old is Tony?" Jackson asked.

"Younger than he said on his application form. I checked his background but after seeing when his mother died I know that he didn't tell the truth."

"When did she die?"

"1989. Tony was 8."

They heard movement above them. Then they heard the shower go on. "I'll make something to eat," Gibbs said.

He was just about to shout for Tony to come eat when he appeared. His hair flopped in front of his face making him appear a lot younger. "You forgot to pack my hair gel," he said. Gibbs ruffled his hair as he went to sit down. "Hey!" Tony protested bringing a smile to Jackson's face.

"Eat up," Jackson said. "We have a lot to do today."

"Have we?" Tony asked.

"Yep, I need you and Leroy to pick up some things for me for the shop. Then there are deliveries to make."

"Okay," Tony said. Jackson and Gibbs looked at each other. This was new, a compliant Tony.

They dropped Jackson off at the shop.

They set off in Jackson's pickup truck. "Talk to me Tony," Gibbs said.

"What about?"

"What you're feeling."

"I'm fine."

Gibbs pulled the truck over to the side of the road. He turned to face Tony. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Damn it, Tony. I thought we were getting somewhere."

"I try," Tony said in a small voice. "This isn't easy for me."

"Ah Tony!" Gibbs cupped his hand behind Tony's head and pulled him close. "You have to believe me when I tell you that you're important to me. But if you find that too hard then I'll keep trying." He kissed the top of Tony's head. "We'll work on it kid."

Tony went red. He felt so good when Gibbs showed he cared but then his father's voice echoed through his head. "Loser. End up in the gutter. They don't really care about you."

They drove to a big warehouse and picked up the stock Jackson had ordered. Soon they were back at the shop. They started to unload all the things.

"Coffee?" Jackson asked.

"I'll get some donuts to go with it," Tony offered wanting to try and get away to see Alice.

"Already here," Jackson said. Tony almost sighed.

Gibbs turned to him. "You are grounded Tony. No going places without one of us," he said pointing to himself and his dad.

"You're joking?" Tony looked from Gibbs to his father. "This sucks," he said.

"Too bad. You disobeyed me and you're going to have to earn my trust again."

Jackson handed him his coffee and a donut. "You can take some deliveries out this afternoon."

"Sure you can trust me," he said glaring at Gibbs.

"I do."

Tony loaded up the truck. Jackson gave him a map with all the delivery places marked on it and then he drove off. He went to first address and then on his way to the second he stopped the truck beside a phone. He dialled Alice's number. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to see you."

"Jackson has me delivering goods. Gibbs has me on a short leash. Says I'm not allowed out on my own."

"He grounded you?" she said incredulously.

"Sort of yes," Tony hated admitting it. "I'm about to swing through town, can you meet me?"

"Sure."

Alice climbed into the van as Tony pulled up. He leant over and kissed her. "I can't believe it about Karl and Jane. They're too young to die," she said.

"I know. I wish there was a way we could have stopped them."

"So do I."

Tony made all of his deliveries and soon had to drop Alice back at the library. "I'll phone you," he said kissing her.

He parked outside the shop. "Deliveries all done," he said to Jackson.

"You can help Leroy in the back shop."

"Didn't take you long."

"I'm a fast worker."

"Alice enjoy the car trip?" Gibbs asked.

Tony did think about lying but when he looked at Gibbs he knew he couldn't. "Yes," he answered defiantly. "I like her and she likes me."

"I'm sure you do like her." He didn't comment about Alice. "You are not to leave the house at night for the rest of the week."

"It's stupid. I'm a grown man and you're not my dad," he argued. "I can do what I want."

"No you can't. As far as I am concerned I am."

"Am what?"

"Your father. Do you think I'd look after you and worry about you if I didn't think of you as mine? You've been mine since the day I met you in Baltimore." Tony opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Why do you treat me like a kid?"

"I only do that when you act like one. You need to learn self control or how to keep yourself safe. If you can't teach yourself I will do it."

"I…."

"Don't answer with that I'm fine crap."

Tony smiled. "You do know me too well."

"Yes I do. Want to explain your age?"

"Not really. I was hoping you hadn't noticed but I should have known better."

Gibbs glared. "I want an answer."

"I'm trying to think of one." Tony's hand flew to the back of his head as Gibbs delivered a head slap.

"The truth. None of your made up stories."

"I don't….. Only sometimes. Okay…. I graduated from school early and went onto Ohio University. When I decided I wanted to become a cop I was too young to enter the Academy so I got a friend to change my details on the computer."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

Tony looked shamefaced. "I wanted to but I thought you wouldn't keep me on your team."

"What kind of man do you think I am?"

"You don't like liars."

"No but when we became close you could have told me then."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"No. Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Don't think so Boss."

"How old are you then?"

"28, nearly."

"When we get back to work you need to amend your file with personnel and tell Director Vance."

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes and don't even think about whining any longer."

"Everything okay?" Jackson asked as he came into the storage area.

"Yes Dad it's fine."

Tony mumbled something under his breath and wasn't too surprised when he was smacked on the back of the head. "Want to repeat what you said a bit louder?"

"I said you may think it's fine but I'm not a kid and you keep treating me like one."

Jackson looked at Tony," You think Leroy's treating you like a kid?"

"He is. I'm old enough to decide who I see and when I see them."

"And you think you've made good choices since you came here?"

"I like Alice."

"I know. But she did lead you into a dangerous situation. If you're caught taking drugs or being drunk it could affect your career," Gibbs said.

"I'm not stupid enough to do that."

"So you're telling me you didn't take anything," Jackson said. Tony didn't answer. "I thought not. Don't blame Leroy for you making poor decisions. I think he let you off light."

"What? Do you know what he did to me?"

"Yes and if you'd been mine I'd have punished you each night for a week. And as for being grounded? He let you go off on your today."

Tony could see he wasn't getting anywhere with Jackson, he should have known he'd back his son.

Jackson saw the stubborn look on Tony's face. If he could only see how like Leroy he was. He'd seen that look on his son's face often enough when he was growing up.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

(Thanks for all the lovely reviews.)

Tony worked hard all day and by the time he got back to the house he was feeling tired and irritable. He'd been thinking all day about how he was going to get away from Gibbs and his father and see Alice and he hadn't come up with a plan yet that would work.

"I'm going to bed," he announced after dinner.

He lay on his bed and thought about the relationship between Gibbs and his father. They had not been on speaking terms for years and yet now they were like best friends, why could his father not be like that? Maybe he needed to try harder to get to know his father. He had always said that Tony had never done as he was told. Tony fell into a restless sleep.

He woke to a baby screaming. He jumped out of bed. Then he heard Rose moving around and singing. He heard her go into the kitchen. He heard the rocking chair creak as she sat to feed Jack. He knew that Jack was a very unsettled baby who spent most of his time crying. He wished Dr. Mallard could find something to help the baby. He went back to bed and it felt as if he had barely closed his eyes when Gibbs woke him.

"Time to get up," Gibbs said.

"I've hardly slept," he snapped getting out of bed. "That damned baby… OW!" A sharp smack hit his backside.

"Don't speak about Jack like that. He can't help it, he's just a baby. Now get dressed and get your chores done. I'll make breakfast. Rose needs her sleep."

She's not the only one Tony thought but did as he was told. He ate his breakfast quickly and grabbed his books. He had so been looking forward to this baby but now he would do anything for a good night's sleep.

Abby was waiting for him at the corral. "I wonder what our new teacher will be like," she said. You okay?" she asked seeing him yawn.

"Baby cried most of the night again. He never stops."

A man and a woman stepped out onto the top step of the school. He rang the bell and the children lined up and walked in. They were all ushered into the one classroom. "My name is Mr. Barrett and this is my wife. We are your new teachers." He pointed to a girl who was standing at the side. "And this is our daughter Erica Jane."

"Hi," she said nervously.

"I'd like to see you all sit at your usual seats. The younger children can follow my wife to their classroom." The younger children left the room. After they had all sat down Erica sat in an empty seat. He called the register and then said, "I'm going to test you all to see what you know." He set papers on their desks. "Put your name at the top." He saw Tony yawn. "Am I keeping you awake?"

"Sorry sir," Tony answered.

"Your name?"

"Tony Gibbs."

"Sir."

"Sir," Tony repeated. "My step mum had baby and he cries a lot."

"She aint your step mum," Chas said.

"Enough," Mr. Barrett said. "I will not have shouting out in my classroom. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

"You may start."

He called out small groups to read to him as the others worked.

Tony was so glad when the bell rang and he headed out with Abby. They were playing baseball when Chas came over and said to Tony, "We want to play."

"You can't, we've already picked our teams." Chas pushed Tony. He was a much bigger boy and Tony fell to the ground.

"I aint asking," he said.

"You aren't playing," Abby said. "It's my bat and ball."

"Stupid girl," he said, grabbing the bat out of her hands and hitting the ball into the bushes.

"Go get it," Tony demanded.

"Make me."

Tony swung his fist, only to have it caught before it could make contact with Chas' face. "Go inside," Mr. Barrett said. He turned to Chas. "You find that ball."

Tony was standing at his desk when he came in. "Do you solve all your problems with your fists?"

"No sir. I'm sorry."

"This is the second time you've come to my attention today. Not a good start." He picked up his ruler. "Hold out your hand." Tony wanted to protest but eventually stuck his hand out. The ruler hit each hand twice. "If there is a third offence today you will be very sorry."

Tony was very careful for the rest of the day. His hands stung and he hated to see what Mr. Barrett would do if he committed a third offence.

He rode home quickly and put Blaze away. Gibbs wasn't around so he went into the house. Rose was sitting in the rocker with Jack. She looked very tired and Tony felt sorry for being annoyed. He went over and took Jack from her. "You go rest I'll look after Jack. She smiled up at him. He walked outside. He spoke to Jack as he walked around. He heard the wagon draw up. Gibbs jumped down and walked over.

He looked at the baby," You being good for your brother?" Jack gurgled.

Gibbs went back and unhitched the wagon. Rose was sound asleep when they went inside. "I'll put him down and help you with dinner," Tony said. As soon as he tried to lie him down he began to cry.

Tony snatched him up before he could wake Rose. "I'll make dinner," Gibbs said. "Have you got any homework?"

"I'll do it after dinner," Tony said.

Tony rocked Jack until he was asleep again. He took out his book and started to read it. Gibbs soon put the dinner on the table and woke Rose. She yawned and took Jack from Tony.

Tony helped clean up after dinner. He yawned. "Time for bed," Gibbs said.

"I've got my homework to do."

"Hurry up then."

Tony finished it quickly and then went to bed. He was woken twice through the night with Jack crying. He stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. Gibbs was there with Jack. Tony did his chores and then went to school.

Abby was at her usual spot when he arrived. "You look worse this morning, bad night?" she said.

Yep, Jack doesn't sleep. How can something that small make all that noise?"

"Come on," said Abby.

Tony handed in his homework with the others. Half an hour later he was called to Mr. Barrett's desk. "What do you call this?" he said lifting up the paper.

"My homework."

"How long did you spend on it?"

"About 20 minutes."

"I'm very disappointed. I've been looking at your previous work and you're a very clever boy but unfortunately this does not tell me that. Take this home and do it again and this time put some effort into it." Tony took the paper.

At lunchtime he and Abby sat under the tree to eat their meal. Tony was soon fast asleep.

The afternoon didn't go any better than the morning. Tony was so tired he couldn't concentrate.

Tony was so glad when the day was over. As he was saddling Blaze Johnny McLean asked if he would like to go hunting with him and his dad that weekend. "We're going up the mountain," he said. "It'll be great fun, we have a small cabin there."

"I'll ask my dad," Tony said smiling. He rode home as quickly as he could, dismounting as Blaze rode into the yard. "Dad! Dad!" he shouted. He ran into the house. "DAD!"

"Tony be quiet," Rose said sharply. Then Jack started to cry again. "I just got him to sleep."

"Sorry," he said contritely.

Gibbs came running in "What's wrong?"

"I woke Jack up and Rose had just got him to sleep."

"What were you shouting for?"

"Johnny asked if I wanted to go hunting with them this weekend, can I? Please."

Gibbs felt sorry for Tony, it had been hard on him since the baby had been born. "Alright, you can go. But no guns Tony."

"But…"

"I will not change my mind."

"Alright."

Gibbs looked at Tony, he had given in far too easily but at that moment Rose came through with a screaming Jack and the thought went out of his mind.

"I'll walk him around outside, it's my fault he's crying." Rose smiled.

Tony walked him round and round the yard before he finally fell asleep. He carried him inside. Rose kissed his cheek. "You're a good boy Tony."

Tony ate his dinner quickly and sat down to redo the homework.

Tony was shattered the next morning, Jack had screamed and screamed most of the night. Abby had to keep nudging him awake. At lunchtime he fell asleep under the tree again. He was woken by someone shaking his shoulder. It was Dr. Mallard.

"Jack still keeping you all awake?"

"Yes sir, he never stops."

"Babies with colic will do that but it does get better. I'll drop by tomorrow and see if there is anything I can do."

"Thanks."

The bell rang and he went to the line. He whispered to Johnny that he was allowed to go with him that weekend.

At the end of the day Tony didn't tell Johnny that he wasn't allowed to use his rifle on the trip.

When Tony got home he told Gibbs that Dr. Mallard would be visiting the next day.

"Maybe he can give Jack something," Rose said rocking him in her arms.

"I hope so," Gibbs said. "I nearly fell asleep ploughing today."

Rose burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she said.

Gibbs bent down beside her," What for?"

"This is all my fault."

Gibbs took Jack and handed him to Tony. "Take him for a walk while I talk to Rose."

Tony walked off with Jack in his arms mumbling "Unpaid babysitter." Jack screamed even more. "Oh shut up dumb baby," he shouted at Jack.

"What did you say?" a very unhappy Gibbs said from behind him.

"I didn't….."

"Give me Jack." Tony handed him over. "Go inside. There are sandwiches on the table. Then go to bed. I'm too tired and angry to discuss this with you now."

Tony ran inside, he ignored the food, grabbed his school books and went to his room. He threw himself on the bed. Tony knew what was wrong, the baby was more important than he was, he'd been expecting this since Jack was born. Not that he blamed him, he was his own son and Tony was just a replacement until he could find a real one. He didn't need Tony now.

Tony tossed his books on the floor, he was so tired, he fell fast asleep and even Jack's crying didn't wake him.

The next morning Tony was up before anyone else. He did his chores and cooked breakfast. "Thanks Tony," Rose said when she came through from her bedroom.

Gibbs came through carrying Jack. "I want to speak with you."

"I'll be late for school."

"When you come home."

"Yes sir."

Tony only remembered he hadn't done his homework when he arrived in town. Too late to try and do it before he went into school.

Everyone else set theirs on the teacher's table. "Tony, I don't see your work here," Mr. Barrett said as he checked the pieces of paper.

"No sir. I left it at home."

"At home?"

Tony looked him straight in the eye and lied. "Yes sir. I put it on the table and forgot to pick it up."

"I'll give you until tomorrow but only this once."

Tony kept his head down for the rest of the day, he didn't want any notes being sent home or Gibbs wouldn't let him go hunting and he so wanted to go. He just hoped Gibbs wouldn't stop him from going after his remarks the day before.

He made sure to ride home as quickly as he could. Gibbs was in the barn when he put Blaze away.

Gibbs sat on the bail of straw and called," Come here Tony."

Tony sat beside him wondering what he was going to do. "It's not Jack's fault that he cries."

"I know," Tony said. "I shouldn't have shouted at him. It won't happen again."

"I know. We're all tired." He moved his hand to ruffle Tony's hair but he moved out of reach.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes."

Gibbs watched him run to the house. There was something wrong.

Tony was quiet for the rest of the night. He sat at the table and finished all his work. "When are you going to Johnny's?" Gibbs asked. Gibbs couldn't figure out what was wrong with Tony. Usually he'd have been telling Tony to be quiet because he'd have heard about the trip so many times but this time he had barely spoken about it.

"They want me to ride over tomorrow after school."

"I'll go with you," Gibbs offered.

"No it's okay. I'll ride over on my own, it's not like I'm a kid."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Tony packed his saddlebags ready for the trip. He'd pick them up after school. He also had plans to take his rifle with him.

Rose was sitting with Jack when he came through. She was gently singing to him. Tony couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes.

He wished he'd had a real mother and father. He'd lost everything in this world and his grown up world. He turned and ran back into his room.

The next morning he did his chores as usual. He was tired as Jack had spent a lot of the night crying again.

Tony handed in his work. He spent most of his break time talking to Johnny about the trip. He was so looking forward to it.

Tony barely spent any time at the house. He grabbed his saddlebags and left. Gibbs watched him ride off down the road. Something was definitely wrong. He thought about saddling up and going to the McLean ranch. The Jack started again and he saw Dr. Mallard coming down the road in his buggy.

Tony was very lucky not to get caught by the doctor. He'd just managed to pull Blaze off the track before the doctor's buggy came into sight. He made his way to the back of the barn and got his rifle and ammunition. He rode quickly to Johnny's house.

Johnny's mother and father made him very welcome. "Henry, Johnny's father, saw the rifle. "I thought Jethro didn't like guns?"

"He's been teaching me to use it. He thought I should try it out on the trip." Johnny looked at him suspiciously but said nothing in front of his father.

Tony ate his meal and then they all went to bed. Tony and Johnny were sharing a room. "Tony," Johnny said as he closed the door," your dad doesn't even know about the rifle."

"What if my dad says something to your dad? I'll get in trouble for not telling him."

"I'll tell him you didn't know."

"Tony!"

"Please I just want to enjoy this trip."

"Okay," Johnny agreed reluctantly.

The next morning they were so excited they could barely eat.

Soon they were headed up the trail. A few hours later they arrived at the cabin. They took care of their horses and then went inside. "It's quite basic," Henry said. "Johnny you and Tony share the bed and I'll have the small bed in that room."

"I could take the small bed sir," Tony offered.

"No if I have to share with Johnny he'll kick me all night."

"Dad!"

"It's true. Tony is doing me a favour." He looked at the two boys. "Who wants to go fishing?"

Both boys cheered. They set off for the stream and soon were busy catching and comparing the fish they'd caught. They took two fish each and gutted them before going back to the cabin to cook them.

They sat outside eating their fish. Henry told them some stories about the mountains and some of the people who had lived on them. He told them about an old prospector who had searched for gold.

"Is there gold?" Tony asked.

"He never found any."

"Why didn't' he just stop," Johnny said.

"No idea. Folks say you can hear him late at night still tapping on the rocks."

"Wow!" Tony said.

"Now, let's clear up and go to bed."

"It's early," both boys protested.

"We have to be up really early tomorrow morning if we want to hunt deer. Up to you."

Before he could count to five they were in bed.

The next morning they were so glad they had gone to bed early. The sun wasn't even up when they left the cabin. It was quite cold. Soon Henry found the trail of a deer. He showed them how to track it. They came to a small clearing where there was a pool of water. The deer was standing in the early sunlight as Henry told Tony to take the first shot. The deer fell to the ground. "Good shot Tony," Henry said. "Your dad has taught you well." Tony had the good grace to blush when he said that.

Soon they had two deer prepared to take back to the cabin. Henry had told them that they were never to shoot anything unless they were told to. Animals were not to be shot at for fun, just food.

By the end of the day they had three deer to take down the mountain with them the next day. "You can take your deer home with you," Henry said. Johnny looked worriedly at Tony.

"Thanks but I'd rather not say I shot it. Rose is a bit squeamish about shooting."

"How's the new baby?" Henry asked.

"He screams. A lot."

"Babies do. Johnny here barely slept for the first month."

That night he showed them how to play cards. "Don't tell your dad I taught you poker," he said to Tony. Tony laughed. He wished Gibbs was more like this, having fun with him. It seemed like a long time since his d..since Gibbs had laughed. This was the best time he'd had for ages.

They tidied up the cabin so that they could leave early the next day. They put the deer on the pack horse they had brought and set off.

When they arrived at the ranch, Tony got the fright of his life. Gibbs and Rose were sitting on the porch talking to Henry's wife. Tony's rifle was still in the scabbard at the side of Blaze. He blanched when he saw Gibbs look at it. Gibbs strode over and pulled him off. He turned him round and delivered a searing swat to his backside. He pulled the rifle out of the scabbard. "Where did you get this?" he asked angrily.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Did you give him this?" Gibbs said holding up the rifle.

"Me? No. He said you've been teaching him." He turned to Tiny. "You lied to me?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be able to shoot, like everyone else does."

He turned to Johnny, "Did you know?"

"He didn't," Tony said quickly. "I told him the same as I told you."

Jethro took Tony's arm. "Go sit in the buggy. I'll deal with you when we get home." He delivered another hard swat as he moved past.

"I'm sorry Jethro. I'd never have let him use it if I'd known."

"I know Henry." He helped him carry the deer into the barn.

"One of those is yours."

"You keep it." Gibbs went back to the porch and said," Time to go Rose."

"Please come again," Paula, Henry's wife said. "And I hope Jack sleeps tonight."

"So do I. We're all surviving on very little sleep and it's not doing our tempers any good."

"They got up onto the buggy and set off home.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

(Thanks for all the reviews. There is spanking in this chapter, if you do not like please do not read.)

Gibbs stopped the buggy outside the house and said," Go to the barn and wait for me there." Tony raised fearful eyes to him. "NOW!" Tony shot off the seat and ran to the barn.

"Jethro, what are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to tan his backside for him," he said touching his belt.

"No," she said. "Not that. You promised him. You can't break that promise, he'll never trust you again."

"I am so angry with him," Gibbs said.

"You need to calm down, you can't punish him when you're this angry. Sit down." Rose put Jack in their room and came back to sit beside Gibbs. He looked calmer now. He stood up and went into the bedroom. He opened the trunk and pulled out a wooden paddle.

"My father used to use this on my brother and me." He went to the barn. Tony was standing by the stalls, he had taken the saddle off Blaze and had brushed him down.

"I only left to get Blaze," he said, "And I came right back."

"Why did you disobey me?"

"I wanted to shoot so I did."

Gibbs took a step forward. "Your attitude is not helping." Tony glared at him. Then he saw the wooden paddle. His face whitened. "This is the paddle my father used to use on my brother and me. Take down your trousers and underwear and then bend over the straw bales."

"Please no I….."

"I'm not arguing. Do it now or I'll do it for you."Tony undid his trousers and let them fall. Then he pulled down his underwear. He bent over the straw bales and shut his eyes. He felt his shirt being lifted up and a hand press down on his back holding him in position. He heard a whoosh and then the paddle hit him. He let out a yell. Gibbs set up a quick pace making sure to cover his whole backside. He stopped after ten. Tony was crying softly. "Why am I punishing you?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause I was shooting."

"And?"

"I disobeyed you." He felt Gibbs push down again on his back. "No please…." he shouted.

"Ten more." Gibbs voice was flat and brooked no argument. Tony sobbed loudly as the paddle hit him again and again. He tried to push up but Gibbs was holding him securely. He couldn't stop the yells as it came down. He begged him to stop but nothing changed Gibbs' mind. He felt tears flow down his cheeks. Gibbs hand left his back. "I don't ever want to have to repeat this," he said.

Tony grabbed his underwear and trousers and pulled them up. He let out a cry as the material rubbed against his backside. "I HATE YOU," he shouted at Gibbs as he ran off. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY FATHER," he shouted back towards the barn as he ran across the yard. He ran into the house past Rose and threw himself on his bed.

He heard Gibbs come into the house and speak to Rose. Then Jack began to cry. He pulled his pillow under his head, he wasn't staying here any longer, he'd had enough. He heard someone come towards his room so he pretended to be asleep.

Much later he listened to Rose and Gibbs go to their room. He got up and pulled out some clothes from his dresser. He sneaked through to the living room and found his saddlebags. They were still packed from his trip to the mountains. He tipped the things out and packed it with his other clothes. He went to the larder and grabbed some bread, cheese and some fruit. He looked around for his rifle but he couldn't see it anywhere. He needed to find it. He grabbed his saddlebags and unbarred the door. He carefully closed it and made his way to the barn. He saddled Blaze and tied his bedroll on. He swung his saddlebags on the back and tied them. He grabbed his canteen and went to fill it with water from the pump.

He had to find his rifle. Gibbs must have put it in his room. He quietly opened the door and went back in. He'd barely made it back in when he heard Jack cry. He had to get back to his room before Rose came through. He went back into his bed just in case one of them looked in. He heard footsteps. Not just Rose had got up. Good he could sneak into their room he thought.

He waited until he heard them talking and then he went into their room, he opened the chest. His rifle and ammunition was sitting on the top. He grabbed them and went back to his room. He put his pillow under the blankets and then opened the window. He jumped out and went to the barn. He walked Blaze down the road until he was sure Gibbs wouldn't hear them ride off. He took one last look. It had been good while it lasted. His father was right, he was a loser.

He hadn't gone very far when he had to dismount. His backside was throbbing. He walked for a while and then mounted again. This time he tried standing in the stirrups. He alternated between walking and standing in the stirrups for the rest of the night. He had taken the path to the mountains but didn't take the path to Johnny's cabin. That would be too obvious. He found a nice place to stop. He let Blaze rest while he slept.

Tony woke up in his bed. Poor kid he thought, rolling over. He jumped out of bed as his backside hit the mattress. He'd forgotten about the belting Gibbs had given him. Well he'd had enough as well. If his young self could look after himself then so could he.

"Tony breakfast," Gibbs called Tony really wanted to ignore the call or tell him where to put the breakfast but he wasn't suicidal. He went downstairs.

"Morning," Jackson said.

Tony nodded but after a glare from Gibbs he said," Morning."

They all ate in silence. "I thought you could varnish the fence for me today," Jackson said to Tony.

"Fine, where's the varnish?"

"In the shed with the brushes."

"I'll start now." He got up and went out. He looked in the shed and found the varnish and brushes. He also found a tent and a sleeping bag. It gave him an idea. He hadn't been camping in a long time and it would give him time to think. He remembered that there was a ranch not far from here that hired out horses. He wondered if Alice would go with him. He heard the porch doo, grabbed the varnish and brushes. First he'd have to get rid of Gibbs and his father. He headed to the fence.

Gibbs watched him. "I'll stay here, Dad," he said.

"Leroy he is old enough to stay here on his own."

"I know but this is Tony, he does manage to get into trouble."

"No?" his father said smiling.

"Funny Dad."

"I need your help today son."

"Okay." Gibbs went out to speak to Tony. "I'm going to help Dad in the shop. I'm trusting you to stay here. Understood?"

"Yes," was all he said.

Gibbs and Jackson had barely left when Tony was on the phone to Alice.

"Hi."

"Tony," she said.

"Do you want to go camping with me?" he asked.

"Camping," he could hear the disgust in her voice. "Now if you'd said Washington."

"I'm not going to Washington. I need some time away."

"Don't take this the wrong way Tony but camping is really not my thing. When you're going to Washington let me know."

Tony shut his phone. He went to the shed and took the tent and sleeping bag. He went into the house and packed some clothes in his back pack. He grabbed his wallet and left.

It didn't take long to walk to the stables. He hired a horse and bought some supplies and then set off into the mountains. He made his way to where the cabin used to be. There was nothing left of it. Tony pitched his tent and made his way to the river. He made a rod and sat at the river to fish. He smiled.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

(Thanks for all the reviews.)

Meanwhile Gibbs had made the deliveries for his dad. "I'm going home to check on Tony."

"Okay Leroy. I'm sure he's fine."

Gibbs soon arrived at the house, he walked around the back of the house and shouted "TONY!" Then again when he got no answer. He went towards the shed. "Damn!" he said. Where was Tony?" He ran to the house. The doors were all locked. He grabbed his keys opened the door and went through the house. No sign of Tony.

He went back to the shed. He'd noticed some of the things had been moved. He took out his phone and dialled his dad's number. "Dad, what did you keep in the shed?"

"The shed? Why?"

"Tony's gone but it looks as if he's moved stuff in the shed."

"The only things I keep in there are the tools .." there was a silence.

"What else?"

"I keep the tents and sleeping bags there. I bought them recently, I was hoping we could go fishing."

"Where would Tony go with a tent? It looks as if he left on foot. "

"Does Tony ride?"

"Yes."

"There's a stable not far from me, it hires out horses."

"On my way."

Gibbs drove off listening to his father's instructions. "The woman who owns it is Anna Marshall, you went to school with her," his father informed him.

He saw a woman he recognised as he drew up. "Anna, good to see you," he said walking forward.

"Leroy Gibbs, haven't seen you for a while."

"It's been a while but I've been coming back to see my dad."

"About time. What can I do for you?"

Gibbs pulled out his wallet and showed her Tony's photograph," Did this young man hire a horse from you?"

"Yes, he was here earlier. Very charming." She saw a look cross Gibbs' face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to know where he went."

"He went to the shop before he went, maybe he said something there." They walked towards the shop. "He in trouble?"

"Yep, with me. I told him to stay at the house but he decided to take a tent and go camping."

"Is he your son?"

"Closest thing to one I have but he has a bad habit of getting into trouble."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know."

Gibbs laughed, "Yes he is."

Anna walked into the shop. "Paula, what did this young man buy?" she showed her the photograph.

"He bought food."

"Did he buy a map?"

"No, he said he knew where he was going."

"Damn," Gibbs said. "Did you see which way he headed?"

"No but Billy at the stables might have."

They made their way to the stables. Billy was mucking out one of the stalls.

"Billy," Anna called.

An old man came out. "Hi Anna."

"Did you see which direction this young man took when he left?" She showed him the photo.

"He was headed towards the mountains. He seemed to know where he was going. Talked about going fishing."

"Can I hire a horse?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure."

Soon Gibbs was heading up the same track as Tony. Anna had let him have a tent and sleeping bag as well.

Tony had enjoyed fishing and was now enjoying eating the fish he had caught. It was good to be away from people. He had always wanted to go camping when he was younger but his father had always been too busy or drunk, if Tony was honest. When he'd finished he damped down the fire and made his way into his tent. He had camouflaged his tent using some branches. Soon he was fast asleep.

Tony woke up and stretched. He was camped beside a small stream. He rolled up his bedroll, saddled Blaze and set off. He kept moving up the trail, it was getting colder the higher he climbed. He was so glad he had brought his jacket with him. The path started to narrow and he began to move slower. Blaze was shivering, what was wrong with him. He heard a sharp cry and pulled his rifle out. It was the cry of a mountain lion. He moved forward cautiously, taking his time because the path was really narrow.

Something caught his eye and he tried to lift his rifle up. A large cat landed on the path in front of Blaze. Blaze reared up and Tony was catapulted out of the saddle. He landed on the ground and his rifle discharged. Blaze took off. The cat stood its ground. Tony looked over at his rifle, there was no way he could reach it before the cat got him.

A shot rang out and the cat fell to the ground. A man came out of the trees. "What the hell are you playing at boy?"

"I….ouch," Tony said as he tried to push himself up off the ground.

The man came forward, "Lie still." He took Tony's arm and examined it. "It's not broke." He helped him to his feet.

"Where's Blaze?"

"Your horse took off."

"He'll go home."

"Where's home?"

Tony clamped his mouth tight shut. "I don't have to tell you."

"Fine boy," the man said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, you should do the same."

"I haven't got anywhere to go," Tony said

The man looked at him. "Come with me then." Tony followed him. He set up a quick pace and soon they arrived at a small cabin built into the side of the mountain. There were lots of animal pelts hanging around the cabin.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Mike."

"Tony."

"Sit down Tony." He ladled some stew out of a pan and handed the plate to Tony. "Eat."

"It's good," Tony said mopping up the gravy with a piece of bread.

"You a runaway?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me boy," Mike said gruffly.

"I… I was staying with some people but they've got their own family now. They don't need me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Under his breath he said," They're better off without me."

"You can help around here."

"I can stay?"

"If you're prepared to work. I don't give no free rides."

"I'll help."

"Pick up all those furs. I need to pack them on the donkey and take them to town to sell. Don't get as good a price for them anymore."

"Where do you go?"

"Stillwater. You know it?"

"Passed through," Tony said. Mike knew he was lying but didn't push it. If there was a missing boy he'd hear about it in town.

"I'll be back tomorrow. You can tidy up. There's the horse to feed and the chickens. You manage that?"

"Sure."

Mike made his way down the mountain. He went to the store to sell his furs. He heard a few men talking about the boy that was missing. Tony Gibbs. He didn't know Jethro had another boy. He set off for Gibbs' house.

Gibbs had searched everywhere he knew. Tomorrow they were going to head up into the mountains. Tobias was going to organise the men into search parties. Blaze had come running into the yard earlier on panting. He'd obviously run quite a distance. He had wanted to start out straight away but Tobias had stopped him. They all needed to rest and so did their horses.

Rose stood at the door beside him. "Jethro where can he be?"

"I'll find him, I promise."

Gibbs knew that Tony was tired, they all were. He knew the boy wasn't happy about being punished because he had the rifle but he'd never dreamed he'd run away. He'd spoken to Tobias earlier.

"What went wrong, Tobias?" Gibbs asked him. "He was delighted when Jack was born, wanted us to have a second child. I know things haven't been easy with Jack crying all the time."

"Tony was used to having you to himself, maybe he was finding it harder than you thought. First he had to share you with Rose and then Jack."

"I should have spent more time with him. He was so pleased when Johnny asked him to go camping. I managed to spoil that for him as well."

"How?"

"He had a rifle with him. I don't know where he got it from but he'd obviously been practising with it. I was so angry with him for disobeying me I gave him a paddling when we got home. He shouted that he hated me and wished I wasn't his father."

"He's a kid Jethro. That's what they say when they're angry."

"I hope he's alright."

"We'll find him. Go home, get some rest and meet me back here in the morning. We'll find him."

Tony woke up early and fed the animals. He heard a horse coming up the path. He hid until he was sure who it was. "Come out Tony," Mike shouted as he dismounted.

"Did you sell your furs?"

"Yes. Got a decent price for them. I also heard about a boy that's gone missing. Tony Gibbs. That'll be you."

"I'm not going back. You can't make me."

"Who said I was going to? Could do with the help around here. I aint getting any younger."

"I can stay?"

"Yep. I'll show you how to catch the animals and then skin them."

"Okay." Tony didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Come on, I'll show you where my traps are."

By the end of the day Tony was shattered. He could hardly stay awake over dinner. "Go to bed Tony."

Tony snuggled down under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

Mike saddled his horse and set off for Gibbs farm. He knocked on the door. "Mike," Gibbs said. "What brings you down off the mountain?"

"I believe I have something of yours at my cabin."

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"I'll come get him."

"No Jethro. I think he needs time to decide that he wants to come home."

Gibbs set a cup of coffee in front of him. "He's my son."

"I know but he's feeling a bit lost."

"I want him home."

"And I'll bring him. He's very stubborn."

Rose laughed. "He's very like his father," she said.

"Yep that's who he reminded me of."

"Bring him home," she said.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

(Sorry this has taken so long to be put on, I have been so busy recently. I hope to have this story finished soon.)

Tony woke up, it was quite cold. He stuck his boots on and then put on his jacket. He crawled out of the tent and lit the fire to make some coffee.

Ten minutes later he was saddled up and ready to move out.

He felt better after his coffee. He planned to move further up the mountain so he just had to get used to the cold. The trial he remembered seemed much wider. Before long he had to dismount and lead his horse. The path ran along the top of quite a sheer piece of the mountain. It looked as if there had been a landslide here that had taken away quite a bit of the path. His horse was not happy moving along the narrow path. Just as he was reaching the end of the narrow part his foot slipped. There was nothing for him to hold on to. He quickly let go of the horse's rein. He slid down the sheer side letting out a piercing yell as he fell.

Gibbs was further down the trial but he still heard the yell. His blood froze. He kicked his heels into the side of the horse and shot off up the trail. He dismounted at the narrow path and looked down. He couldn't see anything. He shouted, "TONY!" No answer. "TONY!" he tried again.

"Dad!" a voice said from somewhere below him.

Gibbs went closer to the edge and looked down. Further along the trail and about 20 feet below him lay Tony. "Don't move," Gibbs said.

"Wasn't planning to," Tony quipped back hissing as he tried to move his arm.

Gibbs grabbed the rope from the saddle and made his way along the path. Luckily Tony's horse had only moved along to the other end of the path. Gibbs grabbed the rope off its saddle as well and joined them together. He threw the rope over the side. "Grab hold of it," he said.

"Won't be able to tie it," he said. "Think I've broken my arm."

Gibbs pulled up the rope and tied the end in a loop. He threw it down again. "Slip it over your head and arms. I'll pull you up."

Tony quickly manoeuvred it over his upper body and managed to get to his feet. Soon he was moving upwards. He was never so glad to see Gibbs in his entire life. "I'm s.." he tried to say as soon as Gibbs pulled him over the edge.

"Not just now, Tony. Let's get you off this mountain." He managed to get him along the track and set him beside his horse. "I'll go get your one and bring it back."

He helped Tony onto the horse and they made their way down with Gibbs leading the way. Gibbs went as quickly as he could and soon they were in sight of the stables. Anna came running out of the house. "Thank goodness you found him. I'll drive you to the hospital."

Gibbs helped Tony down. He could feel him shivering. "Have you got a rug I can put round him? He's cold."

"Don't want to go to the hospital," Tony protested.

"You've broken your arm," Gibbs said. "Not even I can fix it."

Gibbs put Tony into the back of Anna's car and got in beside him. "I messed up again, I'm sorry," Tony said.

"We'll discuss it later. He pulled Tony into his arms."

Gibbs took out his phone and pressed a key. "Dad, I've got Tony. He's broken his arm so I'm on my way to the hospital with him." Jackson said something, "You don't have to," Gibbs said in response. He listened again. "Okay, meet you there." He turned to Tony. "Dad is coming to the hospital."

By the time they arrived Tony was asleep. Gibbs shook his shoulder and managed to get him out of the car. He put Tony into a wheelchair and he was wheeled into a cubicle. Gibbs had to fill in forms at the desk. He was still there when Jackson arrived.

"I DON'T NEED TO STAY," Tony said loudly.

Gibbs put down the pen and went into the cubicle. The doctor was trying to keep Tony on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He…." Tony started to say.

"I was asking the doctor," Gibbs said. Tony glared at him.

"Mr. DiNozzo wants to leave but I've advised him that he should spend the night here."

"He'll stay." The doctor smiled.

"You do kn…."

"What I know Tony is that if you'd done what I said you'd be in your bed at home instead of in here with a broken arm so do not argue with either me or the doctor."

"Fine," Tony huffed.

"Would you excuse us doctor," Gibbs said. "I need to speak to my son." Tony's eyes widened when he heard him say that.

"Certainly Mr. Gibbs."

"Boss I …."

Gibbs sat down on Tony's bed. He cupped his hand under his chin forcing him to look at him. "Stop this now or we are going to be having another painful talk when you get home. You will do as the doctor says."

Tony nodded. There was a knock at the door and the doctor came back in. "We need to take him down to x-ray and then if everything's okay we'll put a plaster cast on the arm."

An hour later Tony was back in his room, a nurse was standing beside him applying a plaster cast to his broken arm. Jackson came in carrying a bag. "I've brought some clothes for you," he said sitting down in an empty chair.

"Thanks," Gibbs said. "I'm going to stay with Tony and bring him home tomorrow."

The nurse handed Tony some pills and a glass of water. He lay back and groaned. He could feel Gibbs' eyes on him. "Are you going to watch me all night?"

"If I need to."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promis…"

"You've promised before." Tony could feel tears forming behind his closed eyelids. He knew he'd lost any trust Gibbs had once had in him and that hurt. "Tony, stop worrying. Open your eyes." Tony shook his head. "Open them." Tony did and all the tears trickled down his cheeks. Gibbs pulled him into his arms. "We can fix this son."

Tony felt very sleepy. "I'm sorry," he slurred.

"I know. Go to sleep."

Tony woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. Gibbs was sitting on a chair next to his bed. "Morning."

"Hi," Tony said. He winced as he tried to sit up.

"Sore?"

"A bit." Gibbs pressed the button and a nurse appeared.

"He's in some pain." The nurse brought two pills and handed them to Tony. "Take them," Gibbs insisted.

"Bossy," Tony muttered but he did swallow them.

The doctor came in about an hour later. "How are you today?" he asked.

"Fine, can I go home now?"

"Yes I think that should be alright."

"YES!" Tony shouted as he tried to get out of bed.

"You must not get that cast wet," the doctor said. "Be careful for the next couple of days but then try to use it but not to lift anything heavy."

"Okay," Tony would have agreed to anything to get out of the hospital.

Tony managed to get his clothes on, Jackson had picked a t shirt and sweats so he didn't have to tie any buttons or use a zip. "Not exactly my style," Tony said. Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs packed up the bag and then told Tony to sit in the wheelchair. Tony grumbled but when he was told that was the only way he was leaving the hospital he soon complied.

Jackson was waiting outside. Tony dozed on the way home. Soon the truck pulled up in front of Jackson's house. Gibbs shook Tony's shoulder and he got out.

"I'm going for a lie down," he said as he entered the house. "Your snoring kept me awake most of the night," he joked to Gibbs.

Gibbs lifted his hand to slap the back of his head," Leroy no," Jackson said. He changed direction and swatted his backside.

"Hey!"

Tony went upstairs and was soon asleep. Gibbs checked on him a short time after and then went down to get some real coffee to drink.

"Leroy, I got a call from my cousin Fiona. She's come up with some very interesting information about Tony."

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

"She found out that Tony's grandfather, Colin MacLeod, is a grandson of Brigid Gibbs. Her daughter, Connie, married Callum MacLeod and moved to the United Kingdom."

"So Tony is related to us?"

"Yes."

"That can't be the reason that his father doesn't want him to contact his mother's family. Can it?"

"We need to find out."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Tony woke up in the shack, he ached all over. He'd been there a week now and Mike had worked him hard. "Don't you ever rest?"

"Aint got time for that. I get plenty of rest during winter. Get snowed in for 3 months."

"Don't you get lonely up here all by yourself?" Tony asked.

"Nope. I kind of like my own company. I read."

"You ever been married?" Tony asked in a worried voice afraid he'd asked one question too many.

"Many years ago. She died."

"Sorry."

"Yep. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Died having our son."

"I'm so sorry I…"

"I don't mind talkin about them. I loved her and we had lots of good years together. She was so happy when she found out she was havin' our child."

"Where is your son?"

"He died, day after my wife."

Tony felt the tears in his eyes. "Have you always lived up in the mountains?"

"No. I had a good farm near Stillwater next to a man called Gibbs. I came here after they died. Couldn't bear to stay there on my own."

"How well do you know Mr. Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I used to know him very well, our wives were good friends. It was a tragedy when he lost her and his sons, nearly killed him. Heard in town awhile back that he's adopted a boy. Heard it had changed his life." Mike watched Tony for his reaction.

"My father hated me," Tony said. "Said I was a waste of space."

"He was wrong kid. You run away from him?"

"Yes. Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can. If this is where you want to be?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You sure boy, I don't want the Sheriff coming to my door claiming I kidnapped you."

"No one will come," Tony said sadly.

Tony helped Mike the next day. They set traps on the river. Then Mike said," Want to go fishing?"

"Yes," Tony answered eagerly.

Tony sat on the bank his fishing pole hanging over the water. "Who taught you to fish?" Mike asked.

"My d…," Tony hesitated then said," Just someone I know."

"Tony I don't like people lying to me."

"I aint lying, he isn't anyone to me." Tony jumped up and ran to the cabin throwing himself on the small bed. Mike followed. It was time to have this out with Tony.

"I want an answer Tony."

"He doesn't need me anymore. He's got a new wife and a son. Why would he need me?"

"Because he loves you. He chose you."

"He's got his own son now, he doesn't need me always causing trouble."

"He tell you that?"

"No but I aint staying where I'm not welcome. I can look after myself."

"I think you need to sit down and talk to your father instead of running away. Jethro will want you home."

"You knew?" Tony shouted standing up.

"I've known since I found you. Seen you in town with him. I spoke to him, he's worried sick."

"He didn't come," Tony spat at him.

"He wanted to but I persuaded him to let me talk to you. Maybe I was wrong? I thought you needed to make the decision to go back."

Tony thought for a moment. "He was going to come."

"Of course I was," Jethro's voice said from the door. Tony turned round. "I couldn't wait any longer Mike. I want my son back home where he belongs."

"NO!" Tony shouted almost crying. "You don't need me. You've got Jack."

"Of course we need you. You're our son."

"You hit me," Tony accused.

"I paddled you. You disobeyed me. You know how I feel about disobedience. I'd have done the same to Jack if he'd done it."

Tony looked at him incredulously. "You say that, doesn't mean you would."

"You ever know me to lie?"

"No, but he's yours." Tears dripped down Tony's cheeks.

"Have I got this so wrong?" Gibbs asked him. "How can you not know how I feel about you? I love you Tony. You're mine."

Gibbs lifted him into his arms and then sat on the bed. He sat him on his lap and held him like he would a much younger child. Tony sobbed into his shoulder saying sorry over and over again. They didn't even hear the door close as Mike left them to talk.

"I know you're sorry Tony. I'm sorry too."

"What for?" Tony asked lifting his head off Gibbs' shoulder.

"For not telling you often enough how important you are to me. You have got to believe that Tony."

"I'll try."

Gibbs nodded. He knew how hard this was for Tony. "You have to trust that I know what is best for you. You might not always like my rules, I didn't like all my father's, but I expect you to obey them."

"Yes sir," Tony said sniffing.

"I have been thinking about your rifle."

"What?"

"I think I should show you how to use it properly." Tony smiled up at him. "And it should be me who takes you hunting."

"Great."

"You are still not to use it unless I am with you."

"Okay."

"What's it like living with Mike?"

"He makes me work really hard, even harder than you did."

The door opened. "Have you two sorted things out? Are you staying or going home?" he asked Tony.

"I'm going home. Thanks for everything, Mike." He held out his hand. Mike shook hands with him and then pulled him into a hug.

"You take good care of him," he said gruffly. "I want you to promise me something Tony."

"What?"

"If you need a place to come to the door here is always open."

"Thanks." Tony beamed at him.

"I'm hoping he's going to come to me. I spend a lot of my time chasing him around the country."

"I'll try Dad."

"Good." He looked up at Mike. "Thanks again." He turned to Tony. "I've brought Blaze." Tony ran out the door.

Tony was already on Blaze by the time Gibbs and Mike went out. "He looks great," Tony said.

"Been brushing him every day. Rose has missed you, she's desperate for you to come home."

"She mad at me?"

"No just worried."

"Can I come visit?" Tony asked Mike.

"Of course. I can always do with help around here."

"You willing to pay me?" Tony asked cheekily.

"Cheeky tyke," Mike said.

Gibbs and Tony rode home. It was dark when they reached the farm. "I'll put the horses away, you go see Rose."

Tony opened the door. Gibbs heard a squeal as Rose saw Tony. When he came in Tony was sitting at the table a bowl of soup in front of him. He finished it quickly. His head dipped forward almost hitting the bowl.

"I think you need your bed," Rose said.

"Can I see Jack?"

"Go on."

Tony went through to their room. Jack was sleeping in his cot. "He looks so peaceful," he said to Rose in a quiet voice, frightened he would wake him up.

"Yes. Dr. Mallard gave us some drops for him. It's helping his sore tummy. He's started to sleep through the night. Off you go to bed."

Tony was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.)

Tony woke and tried to scratch his head, "Ow!" he said as the cast hit him. He'd forgotten that he'd broken his arm. He remembered what had happened to young Tony and he smiled. He was glad he was happy. He hoped he could one day be that happy and lucky although he knew he was too old to need a father like young Tony did.

Tony made his way downstairs, Jackson and Gibbs were sitting at the table. Gibbs got up and went to the cupboard. He took out a container and poured out some tablets. He kept two and handed them to Tony. Then he got a glass of water and gave him that. "Take them," he said.

Jackson went to the fridge and took out some sandwiches. He poured a glass of milk. Tony ate quickly. "We need to speak to you," Gibbs said.

"What about?" Tony asked nervously.

"It's about your grandparents. I think you need to speak to them."

"NO!" Tony shouted standing up quickly.

"Listen to us before you make any decision."

"NO!"

Gibbs decided to exert some parental authority, "You will listen to us. Now sit down." He pointed to the chair Tony had just vacated. "You've made some poor decisions lately and this is one you can't afford to make a mistake about." Tony glared at him but he sat.

Jackson looked at Tony. "I spoke to my cousin Fiona in Britain."

"I as…" Tony interrupted but stopped when Jackson glared at him. "I see where Gibbs gets his glare from now, "Tony joked. "Sorry," he said when he got no reaction.

"She's found out something very interesting."

"What? I'm related to the Queen," he smiled at them. Why were they looking at him so seriously?

"My great aunt Brigid is your great-great grandmother."

"What?"

"To put it simply, we're related. Your grandfather is a cousin of mine."

"It can't be."

"It is, Fiona double checked everything."

"I can't believe it. We're family?"

"We were already. This doesn't change anything. We need to find out more about your mother and the best way to do that is to talk to your grandparents." Tony could see the wisdom of this, he nodded.

"We'll have to be careful. My father is a dangerous man."

"We will," Gibbs said. "I will get McGee to contact them so that no one can trace the call. He can arrange a meeting."

"Okay but we must be careful, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Gibbs used his phone to contact McGee and soon everything was arranged.

Gibbs answered his phone. "We're on our way," he said.

"Let's go," Gibbs said. "They're in America just now, Washington in fact."

"This is very quick," Tony said.

"Changed your mind?" Jackson asked.

"No it's just…."

"We'll be with you son," Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Let's do it before I do change my mind."

They set off in Gibbs' car. "Someone is following us," he said. Tony looked out the back window.

"That's them," he said. "They must have been keeping tabs on me the whole time."

"They can follow all they want, it won't do them any good."

"A bluff?" Tony said. "Thought you arranged all this a bit quickly."

"I had to draw them out, we assumed they had bugged the house or were listening in long range."

"Clever Boss," Tony said admiration in his voice.

"Tired?" Gibbs asked seeing him yawn.

"A bit."

"You get some sleep. They can follow us to Washington." Tony snuggled down on the back seat.

Jackson watched until he was sure Tony was asleep. "That man doesn't deserve him," he said to his son.

"No he doesn't."

They arrived back at Gibbs' house in a couple of hours. Jackson woke Tony up and they made their way into the house. The lights were on. "Dad, I want you and Tony to go down to the basement."

"NO!" Tony said.

"Yes," Gibbs answered forcefully. "I will not take no for an answer. I need to know both of you are safe and well away from him and his goons." He saw the concern on Tony's face. "I will be fine. GO!"

Tony wanted to stay but knew he had to do what Gibbs said. The two dummies sitting on Gibbs' sofa would look very realistic from outside. He went down the steps with Jackson.

Gibbs sat down on the chair opposite the dummies. He knew McGee and Ziva were close by.

There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it. DiNozzo Senior was there. "We need to talk," he said pushing his way into the house closely followed by his two men.

"No we don't…." Gibbs started to say.

"I need to speak to them," he turned round to look at what he thought were Tony's grandparents. His jaw dropped. "You tricked me," he spat out.

Gibbs saw the anger on his face. "You can stay but they leave," he said pointing to the two men.

"I…."

"You have nothing to threaten me with, they can stay outside or sit in your car."

"Go to the car," he said. He looked round the room. "Where is my son?"

"Safe."

"He'll disappoint you just like he did me."

"No, he won't. He's never disappointed me in any way since I've met him. He's the sort of son I always wanted."

"Then have him."

"I intend to but not because you don't want him but because he wants me as a father as much as I want him as a son." Gibbs stared at senior. "What I don't understand is why you are here? If you don't care about Tony why bother about his grandparents?"

"I'm not concerned," Senior tried to bluff.

"Tony is going to meet them. If you try to hurt any of them I will bring you down. Count on it."

Senior stood up his eyes narrowing. "I could crush you easily. I know people who could make you disappear."

"Not from solitary confinement in prison. I will call in every favour I'm owed to put you away for the rest of your life," Gibbs said.

A shot rang out and the gun that had appeared in Senior's hand fell to the floor. The two henchmen ran in their guns drawn. They pointed them at Gibbs. Ziva shot one in the shoulder and McGee got the other one. Another shot rang out and Gibbs grabbed his shoulder. Blood oozed out through his fingers. Then another shot was heard, Senior gasped and fell to the floor.

Gibbs heard footsteps running up the stairs, Tony ran to him. "Are you alright? You should have let me stay."

"I'm alright Tony. McGee call for backup."

"Already done, Boss. Ambulance is on its way too."

Gibbs got to his feet and went over to Senior. He checked for a pulse. "He's alive."

"I don't care," Tony said. "I hope he…."

"No don't say it," Gibbs said.

"No I won't. he's not my father." He turned around and ran out.

"TONY!" Gibbs shouted ready to follow him.

"No son," Jackson said. "Your shoulder is bleeding badly. I'll talk to Tony. Look the ambulance is here."

Jackson ran out. He couldn't see any sign of Tony. Damn he thought.

McGee came out behind him. "I've got Tony's position here. I traced his cell." Jackson grabbed the hand held computer. According to it Tony was in the park down the road. He made his way along the road into the park.

Tony was sitting on a bench not too far from the entrance. "Not the best place to sit on your own at night," Jackson said.

"Leave me alone."

"Not going to happen," Jackson said sitting beside him.

"This is all my fault. Gibbs wouldn't have been shot if he'd never met me. My father was right, I am useless."

"Stop that right now," Jackson put his arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him to him. "Leroy does not think you are useless. He loves you."

"Then more fool him," Tony answered. Jackson's hand shot out and smacked the back of his head. "OW!"

"Get up and get back to the house right now. Gibbs needs you."

"He's better off without me."

Jackson took matters into his own hands literally as he swung Tony round and delivered a hard swat. "That is enough. Let's go." He almost dragged Tony along the road back to the ambulance. A gurney was being put into the back. Gibbs was being helped out by McGee.

"Mr. Gibbs," the paramedic said," you need to go now."

"I…."

"Leroy get in," Jackson said. "Tony and I will follow." Gibbs looked at Tony. "Now son."

Gibbs was sure he saw a smile cross Tony's face before he said," Best do as he says he's got a mean right hand." Gibbs smiled back.

"I know," he said getting into the ambulance.

They all made their way to the hospital. Gibbs was taken into one of the cubicles. Jackson filled out the form whilst Tony sat waiting.

After what seemed like an hour someone called, "Relatives for Mr. DiNozzo."

Jackson looked at Tony but he had just put his head down. Jackson stood up and went over to speak to the nurse. She came over to Tony. "I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo but your father died. There was nothing we could do." Tony nodded.

A man strode into the ER and walked over to Tony and the nurse. "I'm Mr. DiNozzo Seniors brother, I'd like to know how he is."

"He's dead," Tony spat out. "Happy now Uncle Lorenzo. It's all yours now. The whole business." Tony stared at the man. "Don't ever contact me again. I want nothing to do with it or you. And I won't be at the funeral."

"You are a disgrace to the family. You only ever think of yourself, just like your mother." Tony's fist shot out and hit the man.

"Tony!" Jackson said.

"Go away, Lorenzo."

The man touched his bleeding lip and walked away.

"Family for Leroy Gibbs," a nurse said.

Jackson grabbed Tony's arm and they both went over. The nurse took them to a room, Gibbs was looking much better. His shoulder was bandaged "We've tried to persuade him to stay the night," a doctor said," but he says he wants to go home."

"Leroy?"

"It wasn't as bad as they thought. It was just a flesh wound."

"You lost a lot of blood," the doctor said.

"And you put it back. The wound's been stitched. I'm good to go." He looked at Tony, "How is your father?"

"Dead," Tony answered.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, McGee did me a favour."

"TONY!" Gibbs said.

"Leroy not now. Let's get you home."

A nurse brought in his medicines and handed them to Jackson. "You need to come back in a week to get the stitches out." She handed a sheet to Jackson. "These are the instructions about his medicines and how to change the bandages. If you have any problems please call this number," she pointed to a number at the bottom of the sheet.

"Thank you nurse."

Jackson drove them all home. The house had been taped off as it was a crime scene. "You can't stay here tonight," a policeman said.

"We just need some clothes," Gibbs said. "If my father could go in and get them."

"Very well."

"Jethro, my boy, how are you?" Ducky said. He had waited for them to come back. "I know you can't stay here, you are welcome to come to my house. There is plenty of room.

"Thanks Duck."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Sorry this is short. Will make the next part longer.

Soon they were all at Ducky's house. He showed them to their rooms. The house was large and Ducky had been quite lonely since his mother had gone into a care home. It was good to have company even though it would have been better if the circumstances were different.

Tony came down to the library, he looked at the books that lined the walls. He had never seen a room with so many books in it unless it was a library. The thing that always amazed him was that Ducky had actually read nearly all of the books. He turned to look at the photographs that were sitting on the piano. They were photos that had been taken of Ducky in many different countries.

"You really enjoyed travelling?" Tony said as Ducky came into the room.

"Yes, I started when I was a student. I used to spend every holiday travelling around Europe."

"Did you enjoy Edinburgh University?"

"Oh yes, dear boy."

"It seems my grandfather lectured there."

"I heard. Are you going to see them?"

"Yes, I need to know why they didn't contact Mum or me."

"It is always best to find out. But one thing Tony, don't judge them too harshly, you know how dangerous your father could be."

"I don't understand why they didn't try to see me after Mum died, they could have done something."

"Then ask them."

"I will."

Ducky went over to a large desk. "I must show you these. I kept a scrapbook of all my postcards and photographs." He lifted a large book out and carried it over to a table by the window."

"He'll talk your ears off," Gibbs said softly behind him.

"I like listening to his stories. He really does know a lot of interesting facts."

"How are you?" he asked cautiously.

Tony avoided the question and said," I should be asking you that."

"It's just a flesh wound."

"I could have got you killed," he said lowering his head to his chest.

Gibbs put his finger under his chin and made him look at him before saying," Not you, Senior could."

"I wish I knew why he hated me so much."

"Hopefully that's a question your grandparents can answer."

"I've already told Ducky I'll see them."

"Good. It's the right decision to make."

"You'll stay with me?" Tony asked tentatively sounding much younger.

"Try keeping me away."

"Imagine us being cousins?"

"We're closer than that Tony," Gibbs said pulling Tony to him.

"Tony!" Ducky called to him. Seeing Gibbs he said," Care to join us Jethro?"

"I'm going to find my father, I'll see you later."

Tony went over and sat beside Ducky. He showed him some snaps of Edinburgh. "It's a great city, Tony. You must visit it."

"I'd like to. You could take me round all the places you know."

Ducky's eyes lit up, "I'd like that Tony. Although many of them will not be there. There used to be pubs I used to visit when I was a student…" Ducky stared into space. Tony nudged him. "Sorry dear boy. Good memories. This is.." Ducky talked about each of the photos until he saw Tony yawn.

"Sorry Ducky," Tony said.

"You've had a very stressful day. Go have a nap."

"Will you show me the rest later?"

"Of course, if you really want to. I know I can get a bit long winded when I tell a story."

"I like listening to your stories."

Tony yawned again. "Tony go to bed," Gibbs said from behind him.

Tony got up and headed towards the stairs. "I'll just have a nap," he said.

"You should go as well Jethro."

Gibbs was about to protest when he saw a twinkle in Ducky's eye that showed he was about to laugh. "You do know how alike you and Tony are," Ducky said.

Gibbs got up," Well if you're just going to laugh." As he neared Tony's room he heard muffled sobs. "Ah Tony!" He opened the door

Hearing the door open Tony turned to face the wall. "Go away," he said. He felt the bed go down slightly. "Please."

A hand turned him to look at Gibbs. "What sort of father would I be if I left you alone like this?" Tony couldn't stop the tears so Gibbs pulled him into his arms. He settled on the bed and held Tony. Soon they were both fast asleep.

They were so tired that neither of them heard Ducky come in and cover them up with a quilt.

They both slept until the next morning. Tony woke up, he felt so comfortable. Then he realised who he was beside and he tried to pull away.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"I….."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were tired and so was I."

Tony got up and stretched. He sniffed. "Think I need a shower."

"So do I," Gibbs said getting up. He looked at his watch. "We've slept all night."

"Best sleep I've had for ages," Tony said. Tony's stomach growled. "Think I could eat something as well."

"Remember to cover that cast if you're showering."

"I will."

Ducky and Jackson were eating breakfast when Gibbs came down. "Is Tony alright?" Jackson asked.

"Yes Dad. He'll be down after his shower."

"I hope he rem…"

Tony walked in," I did. See," he said holding up the dry cast. He sat beside Jackson.

Ducky got up and set a plate of food in front of him. "Eat up my boy."

Gibb's cell phone rang. "Yes McGee? That'll be fine." Gibbs put the phone away. "McGee is bringing your grandparents here." He saw the look of fear on Tony's face. "It'll be alright."

"I hope so."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Tony ate slowly. Soon he had eaten enough to please Gibbs. He picked up his plate and took it through to the kitchen.

When he got back Gibbs was sitting talking to his father. Tony started to pace the floor. "Tony sit down, you're making me tired just watching you," Jackson said.

"Can't," Tony replied. "I'll just go for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Gibbs said.

"No I…."

"Wasn't asking Tony." Tony glared at him. He still wasn't used to Gibbs being able to read his mind. He knew Tony intended to leave and not come back until his grandparents had gone.

"I'll just stay here," he said. "Can I look at your books Ducky?"

"Of course."

"He's very nervous," Jackson said.

"Yep," Gibbs said keeping an eye on Tony as he walked back and fore in the library.

Not long after there was a knock at the door. Ducky almost jumped up and ran to the door. He soon came back with two people. "Jackson, Jethro this is Alicia and Colin MacLeod."

"Hello," Jackson and Gibbs said.

Gibbs looked through to where Tony was standing.

"Sit down," Ducky said, "I'll just get Tony."

"He's very nervous," Gibbs said.

"He's not the only one," Alicia replied laughing nervously. Gibbs could see her hands were shaking.

Ducky coughed and they looked round. Both of them stood up when they saw Tony. "Oh my…," Alicia said. Colin moved forward his hand held out. Tony ignored it. Tony couldn't believe how like this man he looked. People had always said he looked like his father but he actually had more in common with this stranger.

"It's good to meet you at last," Colin said. "We've been waiting for this for many years."

"Pity you couldn't drag yourself away and do it sooner," Tony said angrily.

"Tony!" Gibbs admonished.

"No he's right," Colin said. "He has a right to be angry but I hope you'll give us a chance to explain."

Tony moved and sat beside Gibbs. "Did your mother never speak to you about us?" Alicia asked.

"No," Tony said. Ducky saw the tears well up in her eyes and handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Alicia," Colin said.

"I can't help it Colin. That man…"

"He's dead," Tony said no emotion in his voice.

"He's what?" Colin asked.

"Dead. He tried to kill Gibbs."

"Then we can tell you everything." Colin looked at Tony. "You are so like your mother. She was such an intelligent girl, way beyond children her own age. I'm afraid I spoilt her and protected her too much. She was at Edinburgh University when she was offered a scholarship to a University over here. She was to be here for a year. She was desperate to go so against Alicia's advice I allowed her to come. She'd only been over here two months when she called to tell me she was engaged. We were so worried. She was a very innocent young girl. My father in law checked out the man and was not happy with what he found out. He sent his lawyers to speak to him. He didn't even meet with them. All we received was an invitation to the wedding which we didn't go to."

"Why? The least you could have done was go to the wedding. She must have felt so alone."

"Perhaps you're right. But what we'd heard about him was not good. We spoke to a Judge to see if we could get the marriage annulled but he said it was impossible. Your mother was old enough to make her own decisions. After that we did try to make contact but he wouldn't allow it."

"So you never heard from Mother again?"

"Not directly. She had a photograph sent to us of the wedding with news that she was expecting."

"We wrote but got no reply. Then a lawyer's letter came telling us to stop harassing her. She didn't want any contact with us." Alicia cried.

"I'm sure Mairead didn't have anything to do with that," she said.

"So am I," Colin said. "Then a letter arrived with a picture of you."

Alicia opened her handbag and took out a photo. She handed it to Tony. "I've carried it with me ever since."

"Why do you think he married her?" Tony asked.

"Her trust fund," Colin said. "He told me that he wanted access to it. I told him no but he got it any way. As her husband he had a right to claim it for her."

"Why would he be interested in a small trust fund?" Tony asked.

"We may not have much money but my father is very rich. He set up a trust fund for each of his grandchildren."

"For how much?" Gibbs asked.

"It was worth about one million."

"A million dollars?" Jackson said.

"No pounds," Colin said.

Tony sat back in his chair. "I can see why he wanted her now. It was the money. My f.. He was only ever interested in money."

"He tried to blackmail my father into giving him business. He told him he could see Mairead and you if he set up business deals for him. My father refused. That was the last we heard from him."

"Why didn't you try to see us?"

"We did. We waited outside his apartment in New York. We saw Mairead and you from a distance. He was furious when he saw us. He bought a house in the country and moved you both there."

"If he was only interested in her money why did he keep me after she died? He couldn't stand to look at me. You could have got me then."

"He didn't even tell us she was ill. We had no idea until Martha wrote to us. She told us Mairead had died."

"Then why didn't you try to get me then? If she told you, you could have tried."

"We did. He threatened your life. He made it quite clear what would happen to you if we tried to contact you."

"Very convenient."

"Tony!" Jackson said.

"What?" Tony replied angrily.

"That's enough," Gibbs said. "I can understand your anger but you have no excuse for talking like that to Jack or your grandparents. You better than anyone knows how ruthless he can be."

"Sorry," he said.

"We tried Tony, we really did. We left a letter with our lawyer, he was to contact you and give it to you on your eighteenth birthday."

"Surprise, surprise I didn't get it."

"I'm sorry Tony. When you didn't contact us we thought you might not want to. We thought you probably blamed us for not doing anything to help."

"You got that right."

"We never stopped thinking about you," Alicia said crying.

Tony jumped up. "You're just like everyone else in my life, you don't give a crap about me," he said. "I'm going for a walk."

"Tony!" Gibbs jumped up and rushed after him. Alicia cried even harder. Colin put his arm around her. Jackson went over and sat beside them. "Tony doesn't mean it," he said.

"Doesn't he?" Colin said. "I really don't blame him. It must look as if we didn't care. It isn't true though. We really did think it was the only way to protect him. We suspected from what Martha told us that he did nothing to help our daughter when she became ill. We thought he might do something to Tony. We thought once Tony inherited his money he might be able to get away."

"Money, what money?" Ducky asked.

"The money he got on his twenty fifth birthday. My father set up a trust fund for him but made sure that DiNozzo couldn't touch it. When he threatened Tony's life I told him that Tony would be worth a lot of money when he was older. I wanted to give him a reason not to hurt Tony. I hope I did the right thing," Alicia said.

"Let Leroy talk to him, he can usually talk some sense into him. I'm quite sure Tony has never even heard about the money."

Ducky set tea and biscuits in front of them. Let's have some tea," he said.

"Tea won't fix this," Alicia said.

"No but I hope by the time we've finished drinking it Jethro will have had time to talk to Tony."

Gibbs ran after Tony for quite a while before he saw him slow down as he came near to the play park. Gibbs ran up to him. "Let's sit down Tony," he said pointing to a bench.

They sat, Tony watched the children playing with their friends and parents. "I hope they realise how lucky they are," Tony said.

"They probably don't," Gibbs said, "they've never known anything different."

"Lucky them," Tony answered bitterly.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being bitter, it's not like you. You have the chance to have a family, I thought you wanted that?"

"I do but why did I have to wait so long. I wish I was their age, I wish I could go to the park and play." He looked at Gibbs. "Me getting to know them will save you the bother."

Blue flinty eyes were turned to him," And just what do you mean by that?"

"Well if I've got them you won't need to bother about me." A loud slap was heard, quite a few people looked across at them as Tony yelped loudly. He put his hand to the back of his head.

"And just when did I say that?"

Tony looked down. "You didn't but it's obvious."

"Not to me."

"Well…."

Gibbs grabbed his chin and forced Tony to look at him," Do you want to be my son?"

"I …."

"It's a simple question that requires a yes or no answer."

"Yes," Tony answered.

"Good then we'll get it sorted. I'll contact a lawyer."

"A lawyer?"

"I'm going to do this properly. I want you to be my son, I'm going to adopt you."

"But I'm an adult?"

"Only sometimes. Adult adoptions are legal in this state."

"You'd do that?" Tony cringed as he saw Gibbs lift his hand to swat him again."

"Do I ever say anything I don't mean?"

"No," Tony answered quickly not wanting to mention saying I do to several ex-wives.

"There is one condition."

"What?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"You give your grandparents a chance. You're their only grandchild. You're all they have left of their daughter."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Gibbs stood up, "Let's go."

"Think we'd better, some of those people are giving you strange looks. You do know it's old fashioned to hit your kids Gibbs, not that I'm suggesting you're old…"

"That'll be Dad. At work Gibbs but at home Dad."

"Dad," Tony said as if trying to get used to the word. "You did hear what I said about hitting kids."

"I heard."

"So no more head slaps or…" Tony lowered his voice," you know."

Gibbs looked at him and smiled. "I didn't say that. Guess I'm just an old fashioned kind of guy."

"Come on Dad," he almost pleaded. Gibbs smiled at Tony's use of the word Dad.

They walked home. As they neared the house Gibbs said," I shall expect you to listen to them. They did what they thought was for the best, you know what DiNozzo was like."

They went into Ducky's house. Alicia and Colin were listening to one of Ducky's tales.

"I'm sorry for running off," Tony said.

"We understand. We should have done more."

"I doubt you could have. He wouldn't have let you see me or look after me. He liked to control what was his."

"Alicia and Colin told us about your trust fund," Jackson said.

"What trust fund?" Tony asked with a puzzled look.

"My father set one up for you but he put in lots of safe guards to make sure your father couldn't touch it. You should have had a letter about it."

Tony shook his head. "I never received anything."

"My father's lawyer wouldn't have handed it out to anyone but you. He wrote father and told him he'd met you and that he'd transferred it into your account."

"Never happened," Tony said.

"My God your father was even more devious than I thought," Colin said. "He must have sent someone pretending to be you. He'd have all your papers."

"How much was it for?" Ducky asked.

"The trust fund was worth about 5 million."

"What?" Tony said.

"I'll have to contact Father. He can stop the payments."

"Payments?"

"Yes, he set it up that you would be paid a sum of money each week and you would have to ask to get a lump sum and say what it was for. The only time you did was when you got it. Father gave you or the man who said he was you $200, 000."

"Wow!" Tony said. "How wealthy is your family?"

"Very," Colin said. "But we don't have any of it. I have my job and my family is quite well off, not in the same class as Alicia's though."

"I can't believe this," Tony said.

"Father is going to be very angry," Alicia said.

"Your father is still alive?" Tony said.

"Yes. He's 98 and as bright as a button. He'll have something to say to that lawyer."

"Wow! Tony couldn't believe it. Not only did he have grandparents but he had a great grandfather.

"I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Have you got any other family?"

"My brother Clive and his family."

Tony was beginning to look overwhelmed. "Perhaps Tony could help me prepare dinner," Ducky said. "He makes very good pasta."

"We should go," Alicia and Colin said.

"No! Please stay."

Ducky and Tony produced a very good meal and then they all sat down. Tony asked lots of questions about his mother and what she had been like as a child.

"You must come and visit."

"I will. I have been to Britain before but I never even thought to look for family there although I knew Mum was from Britain."

"It's amazing that we are all related," Jackson said. When Fiona told me I was stunned. Your father and my father were first cousins."

"They do say it's a small world. There's a saying in Scotland, we're a Jock Thompson's bairns," Ducky said.

"I remember my mother talking about her family. She missed her Mum and Dad. I think she went back once to see them but I remember her writing to them. She had family in Ireland too, on her father's side," Colin said.

"We'd best go," Alicia said. "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Yes," Tony said," I'd like that. I have lots of questions about Mum."

"I'll bring more photos," she said.

""We'll have something to tell you as well," Tony said. Alicia looked worried. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"Until tomorrow," Colin said shaking Tony's hand before pulling him in for a hug.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I do hope to finish it soon.

Before Colin and Alicia left Colin turned round and said, "I will be contacting my lawyer to find out about your trust fund. Hopefully by tomorrow I can tell you what happened."

"Thanks."

"It's a lot to take in," Jackson said. "I wish I'd listened to Grandpa Jack's stories more closely. Mind you maybe Sarah will remember."

"Who's Sarah?" Tony asked.

"My sister. She lives in San Francisco but I think I need to speak to her. She's a few years older than me and might remember something."

"I just wish my Mum had spoken to me," Tony said wistfully.

"I think she was too frightened to say anything, she wouldn't have wanted your father to take out his anger on you," Ducky said.

"Believe me Ducky she didn't stop him." Jethro grimaced. To hear Tony speak like that cut him to the bone. "Alicia and Colin seem like nice people," Tony said.

"They do," Jackson said. "If you give them a chance you could form a good relationship with them."

Jethro looked at Jackson and Ducky. "We have something to tell you. Sit down."

"Is this what you are going to tell them tomorrow?" Ducky said.

"Yes. We wanted you to know first," Tony said.

"I'm going to adopt Tony," Gibbs said.

"Adopt?" Jackson said.

"You don't like the idea?" Tony asked fearfully.

"No son I think it's a great idea."

"But?" Tony said his voice shaking slightly.

"I'd love to have you as my grandson, it's just what are Colin and Alicia going to think?"

"It's my decision," Gibbs and Tony said at once.

"I know," Jackson said. "But just be careful, they may feel abandoned."

"Well they abandoned me," Tony shouted angrily.

"Tony!" Gibbs admonished.

"Well it's true."

"They didn't abandon you," Ducky said. "I think you need to take some time to think about this."

"You don't think he should adopt me, do you?" Tony said.

"That's not it at all. I think it's the best thing he could do." Tony looked at him in surprise. "But I think you need to sort out your feelings about your family first. I'm not saying not to do it just wait a while."

"I understand," Tony said in a defeated voice. He knew what they all really meant. Gibbs had changed his mind. They were just making up excuses. He knew when he wasn't wanted. He picked up his jacket. "I need some fresh air."

"Do you want company?" Jackson asked as he followed him out to the door.

"No thanks Mr. Gibbs, I'd like to be alone to think things through." Tony went out.

"I didn't mean to upset the dear boy, Jethro," Ducky said.

"I know Ducky."

About an hour later Jackson bolted up from his seat," I've been so stupid. Leroy you have to find him."

"What do you mean?"

"He called me Mr. Gibbs like I was a stranger. Go find him."

Gibbs didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his jacket and left. First of all he searched the immediate area but he found no sign of him. Then he took out his cell phone and called Tony. No answer. He left a message asking Tony to call him. He made his way back to the house.

"I can't find him anywhere, I've phoned and texted but he's not answering."

Gibbs contacted McGee. He asked him to trace Tony's phone.

Gibbs couldn't sit still. He was just about to leave the house again to drive around when his phone rang. He answered it. "It's turned off?" he said into it. "Damn!"

"Where can he have gone?" Ducky asked. "I feel terrible."

"I'll phone Alicia and Colin, he might have gone there," Jackson said.

He dialled their number and spoke. When he'd finished he spoke to Ducky and Gibbs. "They haven't seen him or spoken to him. They have spoken to their lawyer. It seems the young man who claimed Tony's money had his birth certificate and passport. He sent a copy of the passport photo to them. The young man looked very like Tony."

"A cousin?" Ducky said.

"Possibly," Jackson said.

"Tell them I'm going to find him and bring him back. " Gibbs headed out the door again unsure of where to go. He called back into the house, "I'll check his apartment." Gibbs set off.

Gibbs' car screeched to a halt in front of Tony's apartment block. He raced up the stairs and pounded on the door. The door to the opposite apartment opened. "Mr Gibbs?"

"Mrs. Marshall, I don't suppose you've seen Tony."

"I did, about three quarters of an hour ago. Is everything alright?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Just hello and could I keep watering his plants."

"Thanks."

"Wait a minute, he muttered something about seeing an old friend."

"An old friend?"

"Yes."

"Martha's name popped into Gibbs' head. He got in the car and drove off. He didn't phone her in case it alerted Tony. He drove as fast as he could towards her house. As he approached he let out a sigh of relief, Tony's car was parked in front.

He parked got out and went to the door. He knocked and son after Martha opened it. "Sh!" she said pointing to her living room. "He's in there but he's fast asleep."

Tony was lying on his side curled up with a lovely rug over him. His broken arm was lying on a cushion beside him. "I don't know how he made it here in that condition," she said. "He was absolutely exhausted."

"Something else I am going to have to have a word with him about when he wakes up," Gibbs said. "Did he say anything?"

"No. He phoned earlier, said he needed to talk to me and said he was coming to see me."

"I don't know what gets into his head," Gibbs said. "Did he tell you he's just met his Mum's parents?"

"No." She looked down at Tony. "His father was a horrible man. I only stayed for him and his mother."

"I know."

"Don't give up on him. In many ways he's still a little boy searching for the love and security he didn't get as a child."

"I have no intention of ever giving up on him, he's my son."

"He cares deeply for you as well but remember he's also been let down before by people he cared a great deal about." She touched Gibbs' arm. "Let's go through to the kitchen, we can have a cup of coffee."

They sat in the kitchen. "He told me his father is dead."

"Yes, one of my agents shot him."

"Good, I hope he rots in hell."

"He will."

"What are his grandparents like? Are they kind people?"

"They seem to be."

"Then why didn't they come for him?"

"I'm not really sure yet but I will find out. That's part of the problem Tony has with them."

"They should have come for them both before it was too late. His mother had no idea what DiNozzo was really like when she first met him. He could be very charming when he wanted something and so utterly ruthless if he couldn't have it. I never understood why he hated Tony so much, a man like that would surely want a son to take over from him."

"Martha, did DiNozzo have any other children?"

"Not that I know of. He had many women, he used to flaunt them in front of Mairead but I don't remember any children other than Tony."

"Is it possible Tony wasn't his?"

"Mairead never told me. Surely she would have been too frightened to have slept with someone else."

"Maybe if she was desperate to have a child…."

"Perhaps."

"Is there anyone who would know?"

"No, if she didn't tell me I doubt she would tell anyone. Although I do remember her keeping a diary."

"A diary?"

"Yes, I only saw it the once. She seemed frightened that I had seen it."

"Then I need to find it. Have you any ideas?"

"It must still be somewhere in the house."

Both of them turned round quickly when they heard the front door slam.

"Damn!" Gibbs said. "I'd better go after him."

Tony's car was speeding off down the road by the time Gibbs got in his car.

Gibbs picked up his phone. "McGee I need the quickest route to Tony's old home. And patch me through to Abby."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. This is the second last chapter. The last one should be up by tomorrow at the latest. Hope you enjoy this one._

Tony couldn't believe what he'd heard. Could it be true? He could remember his mother writing in a book but he'd never taken much notice of it. He could remember going into his mother's bedroom and she had been startled, a panel behind her had been open. He remembered it because she had shouted at him and he'd run to Martha, the only constant in his young life. His mother had apologised and said she was sorry. Maybe she had been frightened because she thought he was his father.

He sped along the road. He had only been in the house a couple of times since his mother had died. His father had lived there with his various wives and he had not been welcome. Gibbs was right about one thing, although his father had married several times he had no other children.

Tony drew up at the gate of the house, there was a chain keeping the two parts of the metal gate together. His father had obviously not been here for a while. He climbed over the wall and made his way up to the house. The garden was overgrown and the house looked neglected. Tony smashed the window and opened the catch. He climbed in. The furniture was covered with sheets. It had changed quite a bit since he was last there. He supposed his step mothers had changed it.

He made his way up to what had been his mother's room. Everything in the room was different, the panelling that had been behind the bed was gone.

He took out his knife and pressed it through the wallpaper and plasterboard that was covering the panelling. He made a large hole and then pushed his hand through and then pulled. A large piece of the plasterboard came away revealing the panelling. He felt round the panel until he felt a small catch, he pulled it and the panel opened to reveal a book. He pulled it out, it was wrapped in a scarf that Tony recognised. He had given it to his mother on her last birthday. It still smelled of her. He felt tears form in his eyes. He unwrapped the scarf. There was a letter on top of the book, it had his name on it.

He sat on the floor and opened the letter.

My darling Tony, it began

If you are reading this I know that I am no longer living. The day you saw me hide this frightened me but then I realised that you now knew my hiding place and would be able to find this. This diary contains my secrets. I hope that you are old enough to read this. Please try to forgive me for all the hardship I put you through.

Your loving mother.

Tony felt the tears fall down his face. "Tony," a voice said. He looked up.

"She left this for me," he said holding up the letter and book.

"I know son. Come on, let's go home."

"I don't have a home," he said with finality. "This used to be it but like everything else I lost it. Why?" He could no longer hold in the sobs that were nearly choking him.

"God Tony!" Gibbs sat beside him on the floor and pulled him into his arms. Gibbs could feel his shoulder getting wet as Tony let a lifetime of tears out.

He felt Tony move from his shoulder. "Feel better?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because you're my son."

"But I'm…"

"Don't say it or I may have to swat you right here. A piece of paper or a judge won't make it any truer. You are my son and I'll follow you wherever or whatever you do. You may not like the consequences when I do catch up with you but I will always find you." Gibbs stood up and put his hand down to help Tony up. "Ready."

"Yes…. Dad." Tony got to his feet. Gibbs delivered a hard swat to his backside that lifted Tony to his toes. "Ow!"

"That's for scaring ten years off my life, yet again."

"Sorry."

"We are going to have to work on the trust issues you have. And this running away has got to stop or I'm getting McGee to put a GPS tracker under your skin."

They went back to where their cars were parked. "We'd best go back to Martha's and let her know you're fine. I'll phone Dad and Ducky."

They both got into their cars. Tony hissed as he sat. He set the diary and letter on the passenger seat. He was desperate to read the book now but he knew he needed his family beside him when he did.

Soon they arrived at Martha's house. She pulled him into a hug. She saw the diary. "You found it?"

"I'm going to reads it later, at home."

"Take care of yourself and if you ever need to talk to someone you know my phone number."

"Thanks."

She turned to Gibbs. "Take care of him Gibbs."

"I will." He looked at Tony. "Let's go home."

"Was Jackson mad?

"Concerned."

"And Ducky?"

"He feels guilty for saying what he did."

"It wasn't his fault. I'll make sure he knows that."

"Good."

They drove to Ducky's house as quickly as they could. Tony was exhausted by the time they arrived. He stumbled out of his car. Gibbs caught his elbow. "Bed for you," he said. Tony opened his mouth to protest," this would not be a good time to argue with me."

"Okay," he said.

He greeted Ducky and Jackson as he entered. "Dad says I've to go to bed and I think it's best if I don't argue with him," Tony said.

"Probably best not to," Jackson said. "Glad to have you back," he said taking Tony into a hug.

"Give me that," Gibbs said pointing to the diary. "If you take that upstairs you'll never get to sleep. I promise I won't open it."

"Alright," he said handing the book to Gibbs. He ran upstairs. Gibbs set the book down on the table.

"Coffee, son?" Jackson asked.

"I think I'll have something stronger."

"That bad?" Ducky said.

"It was very difficult for him. I'm just glad to get him back."

"I'm intrigued about the diary," Ducky said.

"I'd best put it in my room," Gibbs said drinking the Jack Daniels Ducky handed him.

"You're tired son, you should take your own advice and go to bed."

"I think I will." He finished his drink and set the glass down. "Good night."

The next morning Gibbs was awake early. He made his way downstairs and made a cup of coffee. He sat at the table slowly drinking it. He picked the diary up and looked at it. He heard someone else come down stairs.

"Tony, you're early."

"I slept fine Gibbs." Gibbs handed him the book. "Suppose I better start."

Tony went through to the library. He sat at the desk and opened the book. It began with his mother's arrival in America. Her first day of true freedom, she called it. She wrote about the people she was staying with and all the people she met. The impression Tony got of his mother was of a much protected girl who was very naïve. She saw her trip to America as a big adventure without anyone telling her what to do. She wrote about getting her own apartment and going to lots of parties. Then her first mention of his father.

She had been very impressed by the wealthy businessman. She wrote about going out to dinners and the theatre.

Then she started writing about someone else she had met, a young man her own age who had swept her off her feet. Tony blushed as he read the next part.

Gibbs looked at him, his cheeks were quite red. "Tony?"

"She writes about her and a young man."

"Tony, she was a young woman."

"But it's strange reading about my mother doing that…" Gibbs laughed. "It's not funny."

"Let me read the next part and I'll give it back to you." Tony handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs read the next few pages. "She seems to have been in love with him. Then there's a gap of about a week and then she's writing about marrying your father."

"What?"

"She almost seems desperate to marry as soon as possible." He looked at Tony. "The date is about 8 months before you were born."

"I was born 7 months after they married. I was 2 months early," Tony said.

"Or full term and not his," Gibbs said.

"You think this other man was my father?"

"It's possible. I've got Abby running a DNA test to compare yours to your father's."

"And?"

"No results yet."

"What else did she write?" Tony asked.

"It's mostly about the wedding and how annoyed her parents were. She writes that they refused to come to the wedding because they thought that her new husband was only marrying her because of who her grandfather was. They tried to convince her to go home."

"Why did she not go? She obviously didn't love my father."

"She must have been expecting you. Maybe she didn't want to let them down by coming home pregnant." Gibbs read some more pages. She writes that Antonio was delighted that she was pregnant so quickly. It seems that your father was very attentive."

"When does it change?"

Gibbs read very quickly through the next part and stopped about 7 months later. He read from the book, 'Antonio was delighted. When we brought Tony home he walked around with him in his arms showing him to everyone. He had sent wires to everyone announcing his son's birth. He gave me a beautiful necklace. Then his brother, Lorenzo came. They went into the study. When he came out he was a changed man. He slapped me hard across the face and called me a whore. He picked up Tony and looked as if he was going to throw him to the floor. He said," You and your bastard son can stay, I've told everyone he's mine and I'm going to have to live with that until I can do something about it." Then he stormed out.

"Then she writes that if she could have left she would have but he had her watched night and day. He wouldn't even let her take Tony out on her own. The only person she trusted was Martha. I think you should read the next part." He handed the book to Tony.

Tony read the next part. 'If you are reading this Tony I am so sorry I didn't do more for you. I wanted to leave but I felt I'd let down my family so badly that they wouldn't want me back and I'd condemned you to a life of misery. I'm sorry I started to drink but it was the only thing that deadened the pain. I hated having to watch him take his hatred for me out on you. I know the only reason he kept me was because of my trust fund. I was so afraid for you when Grandpa put restrictions on your one. If he couldn't get his hands on your money there was no reason to keep you alive. I wish I could have protected you more but Antonio DiNozzo is a very dangerous man. I often wondered if he had anything to do with Michael's disappearance. I'm sure he wouldn't have left me." Tony looked up at Gibbs. "That's the only mention of another's man's name. Could he be the young man she was writing about?"

"He might be but we don't know his surname."

"It's a start."

"It is. Are Alicia and Callum coming over today?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should phone them, invite them out for lunch."

"I don't know Gibbs."

"They might be able to help you with this man called Michael."

"Okay." He phoned their number.

Gibbs went through to the kitchen where Ducky and Jackson were having coffee. "Tony's inviting his grandparents out for lunch."

"It'll do him good to get to know them. Did you find out anything in the diary?"

"A name, Michael, but no surname."

"Maybe Alicia and Callum will know of him."

"I hope so," Gibbs said.

Tony came in. "I'm meeting them at Vincenzo's."

"Are you going to read more of the diary?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." He went through to the library.

Gibbs went through and sat in a chair near to Tony's.

Gibbs watched as Tony read. "Anything?"

"No. Most of it is just ramblings. It doesn't make any sense. There's no more mention of Michael."

"I'm sorry Tony."

"It was worth a shot." He looked at his watch. "I'd best get ready."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Part 20

"For goodness sake Leroy, sit down," Jackson said.

"What…?"

"The boy can cope with lunch," Jackson said.

"But I shouldn't have let him go on his own," Gibbs said. Both Ducky and Jackson laughed.

"He'll be fine. If you must move around at least make yourself useful and make a pot of coffee for us and tea for Ducky."

"He does worry doesn't he?" Ducky said.

"I know, have you got any gardening he could do before he drives us both crazy."

Gibbs spent the rest of the afternoon working in the garden.

Tony meanwhile was waiting for Callum and Alicia to arrive. He felt very nervous. He stood up as he saw them approach his table. "We are so happy you asked us to lunch."

"I wanted to have some time with just the two of you."

"We're glad." They smiled to each other. "We phoned our lawyer and he's checked the trust fund. Although some of the money is gone the bulk of it is intact. You can access the money whenever you want. We just have to send a photograph of you."

"Thanks."

"My father has ordered that you can have as much money as you want," Alicia said.

"I don't need anything just now," Tony said. "I make enough money at NCIS to cover what I need. Shall we order?"

They gave their orders and drank some wine. Tony brought up the subject of the diary.

"Mairead wrote all that in her diary?"

"Yes much of what she wrote later didn't make a lot of sense, she was drinking a lot by then." Alicia sniffed and brought out her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry Tony," she said.

"It's alright it was a long time ago. However there is something I need to ask."

"Go ahead," Callum said.

"Did my mother know anyone called Michael?"

"Yes, he was the son of the friends we sent Mairead to stay with when she first came to America."

"What happened to him?"

"It was awful. He just disappeared. Alan and Susan, his parents, were devastated. He was their only child."

"Where are they?"

"They both died in a car crash not long after. It was so tragic."

"What was their surname?"

"Grant. They originally came from Scotland but Alan moved here when his business became very successful."

Tony changed the topic immediately, he didn't want them asking too many questions. He told them all about his work at NCIS.

At the end of the meal Callum asked," Why did you want to know about Michael?"

"He was mentioned in the diary, I just wondered if he could tell me things about my mother." Tony took them outside and got a cab for them and then he made his way back to Ducky's.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked before he had even gotten through the door.

"Fine. We talked about my work."

"Did you ask about Michael?" Ducky asked.

"Yes. There was a Michael she knew. He was the son of the people mother stayed with when she first came over."

"Where is he?"

"He disappeared. No one knows what happened to him."

"Do you think your father had something to do with that?" Gibbs asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Did he have any family?" Ducky asked.

"No he was an only child and his parents died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry Tony."

"Everyone who seems to have anything to do with me seems to end up dead or hurt."

"STOP IT!" Gibbs said forcefully. "That is nonsense. Your mother's death was not your fault, she was ill. A child is not responsible for the adults around them. They make their own choices."

"What about my choices?"

"Your choices are your own unless I decide otherwise," Gibbs said.

Tony laughed. "You are joking?" he said. Gibbs gave him a look. "You're not?"

"Nope son. From now on I shall be monitoring all your choices."

"But I'm…."

"I know you're an adult but you don't always make adult decisions. That's why I'm here."

Gibbs cell phone rang. "Abby," he said," Yes he's here." Gibbs listened. "I'll tell him." He shut the phone.

"Well?"

"Antonio DiNozzo was not your father." Tony let out a gasp.

"I'm glad," he said. "At least I know I don't have any of his genes in me."

"You've always been your own man Tony," Ducky said.

"So this man Michael may have been my father?"

"It's possible. If you could find a family member I could do a comparison."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Tony said. "It'll just open another can of worms."

"It's your decision son," Gibbs said. Tony smiled.

"Thought you were going to scrutinise all my decisions before I made them?" Tony said laughing.

"Only the questionable ones."

"I feel so much better," Tony said. "I know you always say I'm responsible for my own actions but I've always dreaded that one day I'd end up like him."

"You were never like him." Tony yawned.

"I think you need a rest, it's been a very stressful day," Gibbs said.

"I'm a bit old for an afternoon nap, Dad."

"Wait till you get to my age," Jackson commented.

"I…."

"Am not going to argue," Gibbs said finishing his sentence for him.

"Okay, an hour but I want someone to wake me."

"We'll do that."

_Tony fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He felt like he had barely slept when something landed on his chest. "Tony, wake up. Mama's crying."_

"_Mama?"_

"_Tony please," a small voice said._

"_Jack?"_

"_Papa said to stay in my bed but I don't want to be on my own Tony. Can I stay with you?"_

_Tony wrapped his arm around the small boy, "Sure but when Dad comes to check and catches you here you take the blame."_

"_Okay," Jack snuggled into Tony and soon they were both fast asleep._

_Gibbs rushed out of his and Rose's room. He couldn't wait to give the boys the good news. He went to Tony's room first and saw them asleep. He shook them both awake. "Papa," Jack said loudly._

"_Sh! Mama's tired. Come and see the new baby."_

"_The baby's here?" Jack asked surprised. "Chris says you have to get them from under gooseberry bushes. And I know we don't have any. Did you plant some?" Tony laughed._

"_I've already told you babies do not grow under gooseberry bushes Jack."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts young man, if you want to see the baby come on now."_

_They both followed their father through to the other room. Rose was lying on the bed holding a baby in her arms. "Come meet Brigid, your new sister," she said._

_Tony looked down at the child that was going to become his great-great grandmother. She was beautiful. Tony felt a rush of love for this little sister of his and promised to always protect her._

"_You were right again Tony," Rose said. "You got your sister."_

"_Do I get to choose the next one?" Jack said. "I wasn't a little brother."_

_They all laughed._

"_That's enough Jack, go back to bed, your own one."_

"_Yes Papa, but it's not fair," he was heard to say as he walked out holding Tony's hand._

"_Tony," his dad said, "I'll wake you for school a bit later tomorrow."_

"_Thanks Dad."_

_Tony tucked Jack back into his own bed and went back to his room. "Tony?" a small said from the next room._

"_Go to sleep or Papa is going to come through to us."_

"_Love you."_

"_I love you too but go to sleep."_

_Tony smiled. He loved being part of this family. _

"Tony wake up."

"Go way! Can't be time for school yet."

Someone laughed. Tony's eyes flew open. Gibbs was standing beside his bed. "Sorry," he said. "I was dreaming."

"Ducky and Dad have dinner ready for us."

Tony enjoyed his meal and sitting talking with Jackson and Ducky. He loved being part of this family. He hoped he was going to be as lucky as young Tony was. Ducky was telling them an entertaining story about his days in University. The phone rang.

Jackson answered it, "It's for you Tony."

"Hi Callum," Tony said. Tony listened. "No, it was just a name in her diary. She was just writing about an old friend." He listened again. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He put the phone down.

"Are you going to tell them about DiNozzo not being your father?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not yet anyway. I want to keep this between us."

"It's your decision," Gibb answered.

"That's two things you've let me decide on my own. Can I go to a wild party with Abbs tonight?"

"NO!" Gibbs said before seeing the huge grin on Tony's face. "Some children can be sent to bed with no supper," he said.

"Already eaten," Tony answered cheekily. "Abby's coming over."

"Good," Jackson said.

Not long after they'd cleared up there was a knock at the door. Tony let Abby in. She was carrying DVDs and popcorn.

"Great!" Tony said. "Can we use your big screen TV in the library?" Tony asked.

"Of course but only if we get to watch too," Ducky said.

"Abby, you'd better put the scary movies away. Don't want them up all night." Tony moved away from Jack quickly as he aimed a swat at his backside.

"We're just going to set everything up. Ziva, Tim and Jimmy are coming. They stopped to get sodas and chips."

About ten minutes later the rest arrived. Soon they were sitting in front of the big screen. Tony became engrossed in the movie. It was one of his favourites, The Praesidio. It had Sean Connery in it and a man who looked very like a young Gibbs. He also liked Meg Ryan.

Gibbs watched Tony as he sat beside Abby, they were as close as any blood brother and sister could be. Abby hit the pause button. "Abby!" they all protested.

"Popcorn," she said. "I need to make more."

"I'll help," Tony said jumping up.

Five minutes later all that could be heard were shrieks of laughter from the kitchen. "I'll check on them," Gibbs said getting up. Two smacks were heard.

Tony and Abby came back in. "That was so unfair," Abby said.

"Better than being sent to bed before the film ends."

"You wouldn't?" they both said.

"Want to try me?" Both shook their head. "And you'll be cleaning the kitchen."

"Yes," they both said, and then added, "Sir."

They sat down to watch the rest of the movie. Gibbs, Jack and Ducky were sitting on the sofa, Ziva and Tim were on the two chairs and Tony, Jimmy and Abby were sitting on the floor, their backs against the sofa.

Tony put his head back and the next thing he felt was a hand ruffling his hair. "You can turn it off now, son." Tony did.

"There are rooms ready for everyone," Ducky said, "as long as no one minds sharing."

"No we don't," they all said.

"There will be no carrying on."

"Us," they all said innocently.

"I am a light sleeper," Gibbs said.

They all groaned. "Come on Dad please," Tony pleaded. "Let us have some fun."

"Alright," he said giving in to the large pleading eyes that were staring at him. "But not too noisy."

"Yes!" Tony and Abby said punching the air.

"Remind me again where my strict disciplinarian son went," Jackson said.

"I like to see him happy."

Ducky, Jackson and Gibbs went to bed.

"You seem much happier," McGee said.

"I am. Antonio DiNozzo was not my father, that's something to celebrate."

"And your new grandparents?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not sure. They seem nice enough."

"But…" Abby said.

"I just can't forgive them for leaving me and Mum. She was their daughter. I could never do that to a child of mine."

"They're bound to feel guilty," McGee said.

"Let's talk about something else," Tony asked. He hadn't been able to work out how he felt about Alicia and Callum yet. He needed more time.

"Let's make hot chocolate with marshmallows and watch another DVD."

It was after 2 in the morning before they all went to bed. Ziva and Abby went to change in the bathroom. When they came back to their room they were hit by pillows. Abby shrieked and grabbed a pillow. "This means war," she said. Ziva was soon helping her.

The door was flung open. "STOP!" They all stood still. "Bed now."

They all hurried to get to their rooms. Gibbs couldn't help smiling. Tony looked better than he had for weeks.

"He'll get there," Ducky said putting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

The End (for now)

Will have to write Confusion 5 to tie up all the loose ends I've left.


End file.
